The Rise of Ichirou
by Witches Rune
Summary: Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, finds out the truth about his past. He is really Ichirou, lost child of Master Splinter, and brother of the four turtles. How will the four turtles react to having a human for a brother? Follow him as he trains with his new family, and helps take down two enimies. The Shredder and Voldemort. R & R!
1. I

_**Hey everyone:**_

 _ **I starting my first ever TMNT/Harry Potter crossover, I know, it sounds kind of weird, but hey, I thought why not give it a chance, since I'd only found one story posted for this type of crossover.**_

 _ **This story takes place before the turtles battle Shredder, and at the end of sixth year, and this is a story about Severus Snape finding out that he isn't who he thought he was, he's really the lost child of Master Splinter, and the turtle's long-lost brother, who was given to a witch for protection when Master Splinter was fighting with Shredder.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this first Chapter!**_

 _ **I'm thinking of making a series of this, any ideas?**_

* * *

 **The Rise of Ichiuou**

 **Chapter One: A Secret, a Promise, and a Discovery**

 _1999:_

 _New York:_

 _The Sewers:_

As I watch my sons practice, I couldn't help but say to them, "My sons, oh how far you all have come, it only feels like yesterday you all were just beginning your training as Ninjas."

Leonardo, the oldest, said, "Sensei, what do you mean?"

I couldn't help but turn around, and listen into the silence.

Then I heard his voice, the voice of someone who I'd lost so long ago, he said, "Father!"

I fell onto all fours, I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to shout for him, to find him, and I couldn't help but whisper, "My son…"

All four of my sons came over to help me up, but then I heard him shout, "FATHER!"

I couldn't help it, and so I said, "Ichirou, my son…"

And it all ended, I sat there, on the floor, surrounded by my four sons, until Leonardo asked, "Sensei, is something wrong?"

I said, "No, Leonardo, nothing is wrong with me."

Just then April came in, and said, "What happened?"

I said, "Nothing…"

I slowly got up, my sons helping me in the process, when I heard someone in the stillness say, "I shall return to you, Father."

I closed my eyes, and whispered, "Ichirou."

As I made my way to the shelf, I couldn't help but catch my sons looks of confusion, I knew that they all see me as their father, mentor, and master, but I had to hide one of my sons away, the turtles don't know about their long-lost brother, they never knew that I had a son, I couldn't tell them, and not telling them was like not being there for them.

I knew that he was out there somewhere, because on the day Shredder came, I had promised someone who would take good care of him, and so long before Shredder came, I gave my lost son, Ichirou, to someone else for protection, and ever since then, I haven't seen my lost Ichirou.

But I know that he's out there, somewhere, somewhere safe, with others who will do anything to protect him from anyone and anything, I know that the person who had taken him will be happy to know that his real father will be happy to see that his first born son is safe.

Until that day when he finds out the truth, I must wait for him, I must wait for the day when my son returns home.

I must wait for my Ichirou.

But I didn't know that he'd change into something much more different, what I didn't know was that he hated me.

 _1889:_

 _Spinners End:_

I knew that I had to keep his promise, but just looking at his son, the child was no longer a child who wanted to know who his real father was, but a child who was taught the Dark Ways of life, he had taken into following someone who's ways are darker than any magic, I couldn't stand it any longer, and so I snapped at him, "Why did you have to get that bloody Mark?"

Ichirou, or so everyone now calls him, Severus looked up from his chores, and said, "What's the matter, Mother?"

I couldn't take it, I snapped, "Who do you think you're talking to, Severus Snape!? I want to know why you had taken that Mark!?"

Ichirou whispered, "Mother, I thought you'd be happy—"

I snapped back, "I was happy before you had gotten that bloody Mark on your arm, boy!"

Ichirou winced, he knew that I was hiding something, and so he said, "Mother, I—"

I cut in sharply, "Your father wouldn't want this to happen to his oldest son, now would he?"

He said, "Mother, you and I both know perfectly well that Father would care less—"

I said, "Your real father wouldn't want this, now would he?"

Ichirou's eyes widened, he said, "No, of course not, Mother. And what would my real father even think, he abandon me! He doesn't care about me, in fact—"

I sneered, "Just so you know, Ichirou—Severus he does want you safe, I had promised him so long ago to protect you, to keep you safe from harm, and this is what you want to be?! A bloody Death Eater!?"

He said, "Yes, I don't care about my real—"

I sneered, "You don't care about your real father? Oh then I guess he'll be happy to know that I had lead you into danger! He cares for you, he wanted you safe from harsh times you were born into, and now he doesn't even know that you've chosen a different path, one that proves you're not his son… Unless…"

He looked away, I knew that I had hit a nerve, he knew some parts of the truth, he knew that his real father wanted him safe, he knew that his father wanted no harm done onto him, and he also knew that his father had done what was the right thing for him.

He finally looked up at me, I couldn't help but notice a few tears in his eyes, and he said, "No, Mother. Of course he wouldn't want me to turn against him."

I knew that Tobias wanted both of us working, but I couldn't stand seeing the child cry, and so I said, "Come here, child."

He came over to where I was standing, I pulled him into a hug, silent tears ran down his cheeks, I knew that he knew that he didn't belong in this world, he knew that he was different, but what his father said made it clear that he must stay safe and when the time's right, he, Ichirou, shall return to him.

And after some time, he let go, and he continued his chores the Muggle way, just like Tobias wanted us to live like. But I couldn't help but feel sorry about what I had told him about his real father, and I couldn't help but whisper, "Don't worry, Ichirou, you shell have a much more better home then this, you shell return to your real father. Until the time's right, child, be strong and make me and your real father proud."

 _1999:_

 _Hogwarts Castle:_

I couldn't take it any longer, I knew that I didn't belong here, but something told me to stay, and so I stayed, but for how long though?

All my life, Mother had always been there for me, and sometimes, when she made sure that I wasn't looking, I heard her say, "Ichirou has changed. I can no longer lead him down the right path, he's chosen his own path to walk down, but I must keep the promise, I must try harder to prevent Ichirou from ever continuing down that path, I must make him see that this is not what his father wanted for him."

But then again, I didn't know that she was talking about me.

And so here I am, walking down to my quarters, when I hear a soft voice whisper in my ear, "Ichirou."

I froze, I thought I had heard that voice from somewhere, but I can't remember, and so I whispered, "What?"

He said, "Ichirou, you mustn't be afraid, for you remember me."

I thought hard, I thought until I had reached my quarters, but as I touched the handle, I felt someone staring at me, I turned, and I saw a man.

The man looked strangely familiar, but I can't recall where I'd seen him, I heard his voice again in my ear, "Look upon me, and you shall remember who I am, my son."

But I had rushed into my quarters, I couldn't face him again, it had been a long time since he'd spoken to me, and now he has returned to haunt me once again.

When I had woken up, I found that I had tear stains on the pillow, I knew that I was way too old to be crying at night, but something hit me last night.

As I made my way up to the Great Hall, I heard the man's voice say, "Ichirou, you must return to me."

I sneered, "Who are you?"

The voice said, "My son, you mustn't be angry at me, for I have sent you away for protection from those whose names I shall keep hidden within the family that you've been born into."

I froze, he said something that brought back a thought that Mother had said, "Your real father wouldn't want his oldest son to be turned against him, now would he? Knowing full well what kind of family you were born into. I'd say, he did it for protection."

I whispered, "What do you want with me?"

He whispered, "My son, all I want is for you to return home."

I said, "Return home?"

I was expecting him to start shouting at me, but instead I felt his smile in his next sentence, "Yes, Ichirou, the time has come for you to return home."

I had made it to the surface, and was now making my way to the Great Hall, but I couldn't help but whisper, "Are you my real… f-fa-fa-father?"

I felt his next words embrace me, "Yes, Ichirou, it was wrong of me to send you away, but you mustn't be angry with something that someone had done for a good cause. All your life here, you've grown fearful of knowing who your real father is, you've grown scared to find out who your real father is, and you've grown lost because you don't belong here. But don't worry, Ichirou, we shall reunite once and for all."

I said, "If you're my real father, then answer one question. What happened that night?"

He said, "My son, oh now is not the time to speak of such harsh times that you were born into, but since you insist that I tell you. Back then when your mother and I were together—"

I whispered, "So she's the lady who I now see in my dreams."

He chuckled, he said, "I'd say, Ichirou, you've had these dreams all your life, haven't you?"

As I came up to the side door that lead into the Great Hall, I whispered, "Yes, I've had these dreams ever since I was little. Why, does it mean something?"

He said, "What it means, my son, is that you're discovering who your real parents are. Yes, your Mother and I had chosen to keep you safe and out of someone else's hands."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I suddenly felt tears in my eyes, and I whispered, "You mean, I-I ha-have another M-M-Mother?"

He said, "Don't cry my son, I know that it's hard to believe, but yes it is true, but sadly she's passed on the night we both had sent you away. But don't you worry, Ichirou, now we shall be together once again."

I felt smaller than before, I couldn't help but feel like what he'd said made a little sense, and so I whispered, "This all can't be true. I don't believe you."

To my surprise, he said in a gentle tone, "When you sleep tonight, I shall send you a sign that proves that I'm your real father. Do you think you could handle that?"

I didn't know what to say, but then I just said, "If you say that all this is true, then yes I believe you, but for now, I must eat something, and I'll think about what you've said, and then I'll let you know."

He said, "Wise of you to say that, my son, but you must remember, not everything is as it seems to you, and now you shall see what has now become of you. Be safe, Ichirou, and remember, that if you make one mistake, it may lead to something good or something bad."

And so with that said, I slowly went inside, I sat down in my spot at the end of the table, I did get some food, but for the first time ever since I was only seventeen, I didn't eat it.

All I could think about was what the mysterious man had said, " _Wise of you to say that, my son, but you must remember, not everything is as it seems to you, and now you shall see what has now become of you._ "

And I also couldn't help but feel like I was sensing something, something that will prove me wrong about my real father.

 _That night:_

As soon as I had drifted off into sleep, I fell into a dream.

 _I was in some sort of lair, I saw one room that was off to the side, one side of the lair, I saw a television set, in front of that, I saw a couch, but then I saw at least four turtles approaching the big room that was on the other side of the room, and so I decided to follow them._

 _One of the turtles, I guess the leader of the small group, and who had a blue bandana on, said, "Alright, guys. We should practice our moves, unless we want Shredder to kill us without breaking a sweat."_

 _But then there came a voice, "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, I have news."_

 _All four turtles straightened, it seemed to me like they were loyal to the man, but when the man came out from the shadows, I almost died in my own dream, this was my father, there was my real father, and he was a rat?_

 _As if he heard my thoughts, the rat turned to me, his eyes widened, and he said, "Do you now see why we had to keep you away?"_

 _I couldn't speak, if at any case, I couldn't even move, I just stared at him, how could this be?_

 _Just then one of the turtles, who had a red bandana on, said, "Hey! Who invited you here?"_

 _The man shot him a stern look, and said, "Raphael!"_

 _The turtle name Raphael looked down, the man turned back to me, and said, "Do you see why you're different from those who you've grown up with?"_

 _I just said, "Are you all real?"_

 _The leader of the four turtles, whose name was I think Leonardo, spoke up, "Master Splinter, who is he?"_

 _The man said to me, "Come, and join us."_

 _All I could do was listen to him, he lead me over to where the four turtles where seated on the floor, I froze when I was standing beside the youngest, whose name I think was Michelangelo, he had on an orange bandana, when he saw that I wasn't sitting down, he said, "Would you like to sit somewhere else, Ichirou?"_

 _Raphael snorted, he said, "Sensei, whose Ichirou? Because I'm sure it's not him."_

 _I couldn't help but sneer, "Yes, I would like to sit somewhere far away from them, if you don't mind."_

 _As I walked away, I couldn't help but hear Leonardo say to Raphael, "You really done it this time Ralph."_

 _Michelangelo says, "Yeah Ralph, what's your problem?"_

 _Ralph snaps, "What's my problem? My problem is why Sensei didn't inform us of that… that… kid!?"_

 _I rounded the corner, all I could do was to not cry, I had learned to cry silently, and that's what I did._

 _Until I felt a hand on my shoulder, and someone say, "Is all of this troubling you, Ichirou?"_

 _I slowly looked up, and I saw that it was… oh, alright, my father, he was standing before me, with a frown on his face, I looked down, and whispered, "Yes, now I believe you. But what about your other sons? Especially that one who wears a red bandana, what's his name again? Raphael. What about them?"_

 _He said, "Leave them to me, I shall have a long talk with them soon, but for right now, my son, sleep, and you must remember, no matter what happens from here on out, you are born to learn the ways of a true Master ninja."_

 _And that's when I blacked out._

I boiled up right, I noticed a note on my lap, I shook my head, I had a weird dream last night, I'm not quite sure if it was real or not, but I do know one thing, my father's alive.

I just picked up the note, and read:

 _Remember, my son, you are born to learn the ways of a true Master ninja._

And that's when I knew who Mother was talking about, she was calling me by my birth name.

Ichirou.

 _The Next Day:_

 _The Sewers:_

I heard Casey say, "Master Splinter, is something bothering you?"

I sighed, I knew that ever since that day, everyone's been asking me questions, I knew that I had to tell them, but what was I going to say?

Finally I said, "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April, please sit in front of me, I must share something with you all."

Once everyone was seated, I said, "Now, I know that you've all been worrying about me these past few days, but I will reassure all of you that what happened that day was… the happiest day of my life. You see, long before you all knew me, back when I was a human, me and my love had a child. Now Raphael, before you start shouting, I would like for you to think about what you're going to say, and if it's a bad thing, then don't even think about saying it. Am I clear?"

Raphael said, "Yes, Sensei."

And so I began, "Back when the world was young, my love and I had a child, and his name was Ichirou. But then after some time with him, Shredder came to finish what he and I both had started long ago, he knew that I had a child, and he plan to kill Ichirou first, but it was already too late. I came across someone who told me that they would take care of Ichirou, at first, I didn't know if I could give away Ichirou, but then they'd proven to me that they could keep my only son safe, and out of harm's way, for as long as I shall live. And so I gave them Ichirou, and as Shredder came to finish me off, I knew that what I had done for Ichirou, was a good thing. For someday, he shall return home."

April asked, "How old was Ichirou, Master Splinter?"

I said, "He was only a few months old when I had gave him up."

Casey said, "Master Splinter, why would you give him up?"

I said, "Because, Casey, Ichirou was born in such harsh times. And so that is why I had chosen to keep him safe, and out of Shredder's hands. And Ichirou was after all born into the world of a true Master ninja."

Donatello asked, "Master Splinter, uh… when… is he… uh… returning here?"

I sighed, and said, "Donatello, he will be returning home when I feel the time's right for him to return."

Leonardo said, "Master Splinter, how do we even know if he's alive or not?"

I said, "Leonardo, I know because I hear his voice within the stillness and the silence, and so he hears my voice too within the silence and stillness. With this great gift, we are able to speak to each other through whispers, and so I shall let him know when the time's right to return home."

Michelangelo asked, "Master Splinter, is he… uh… a human?"

I knew that question would soon be coming, and so I said, "Yes, he is a human. But he's still family, even if he's different."

Just then Raphael slowly said, "Master Splinter, is he… uh… I mean, does he have any of our talents?"

I said, "Raphael, remember, my son, just because he's a human, doesn't mean that you could be angry at him. He has a right to know all of you personally, and you all must prepare him for battle, if you all agree to not let anything happen to him, and be nice to him?"

Leonardo said, "Yes, Master Splinter."

April said, "Yes, Master Splinter."

Casey said, "Yes, Master Splinter."

Donatello said, "Yes, Master Splinter."

Michelangelo said, "Yes, Master Splinter."

There was silence coming from Raphael, I knew that he had thought that it was just the four of them, I knew how he felt, he sat there, head bowed, eyes closed, and shoulders slumped.

I said to him, "Raphael, I shall leave you alone on this one. You need to think about this, and think hard. I know that this is hard for you, but remember, when the time comes, you must chose what's right."

And with that said, I left them all there to think about what I've just revealed to them all.

And especially to Raphael.

* * *

 ** _So what do you all think?_**

 ** _Let me know._**

 ** _Until next time:_**

 ** _JANEVOLTURJANE VOLTURI_**


	2. II

_**Hey there everyone:**_

 _ **I've finished this chapter! Yay, but anyways, I've decided to let the turtles, Master Splinter, Casey, and April all live down in the sewers instead. So tell me what you all think of this chapter, and let me know if you like it, hate it, wanna kill me for it, or just simply let me continue it. It's your call.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Rise of Ichirou**

 **Chapter Two: Discipline, a Talk, and a Revelation:**

 _Hogwarts Castle:_

While I was grading some papers, I couldn't help but hear the man's soft gentle voice again in my ear, "Now do you understand why I had to give you up, Ichirou?"

I whispered, "Yes, I now believe that what you say, is true."

He said, "Good, now may I ask, what it is that you're doing?"

I couldn't help but chuckle softly, and so I said, "I'm a Professor here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and what I'm doing is grading these pieces of parchments."

He said, "And what is the name that these humans call you, my son?"

I said, "Severus Snape, Father."

He said, "Well, Severus, I surely don't like that name, if you don't mind me saying that out loud."

I said, "Neither do I, Father."

He chuckled, and said, "Ichirou, I know that you didn't know that I was turned into a rat, but that was the way I am, and I know that you don't feel 'at home' here, if you don't mind me saying that, but I shall let you know when the time is right for you to return."

I couldn't help but say, "Father, I know that Raphael doesn't believe you, I know how that feels, and I also know that he—"

Just then a knock sounded at the door of my classroom, and I sneered, "Come in!"

In came Granger, she was panting, and holding her assignment, I couldn't help but snap at her, "Miss. Granger, what on Earth did you do? Run around the entire castle before making your way over here?"

She said, "No, Professor Snape, I didn't—"

I sneered, "Child, breath for Merlin's sake!"

She took a few minutes to calm herself down, when she did so, she said, "No, Professor, I didn't run around the castle before making my—"

I snapped, "Then what are you doing here, Miss. Granger?"

She said while handing me her assignment, "I'm here to turn in my assignment, Professor."

I took it from her hands, and snapped, "So you claim that you're here to turn in a late assignment?"

She said, "But, Professor, class doesn't start for another—"

I cut in, and sneered, "Class is already over, Miss. Granger!"

She said without looking away, "What—you mean, class is over?"

I sneered, "Miss. Granger, are you deaf!? Haven't you heard what I had just told you?"

She said, "I know, Professor, but—"

I sneered, "But you chose to ignore me, Miss. Granger?"

She said, "No, Professor."

I snapped, "Get out of my classroom right now, before I give you a detention, Miss. Granger! Now!"

She rushed out of the classroom, after she was gone, I sneered, "Bloody Gryffindors."

And then I looked towards my desk, and I saw my real father, in rat form, sitting there, and looking at me with disapproval.

Before I could say anything, he said, "You have to be disciplined, Ichirou, for being a son of a Master ninja must be calm at all times, no matter what."

I was about to say something, when he was in front of me, and he said in a stern tone, "Ichirou, when things get hard, like the little show I had just saw, there is always a time when you regret what you have done to those who now fear you, and now is there something you'd like to tell me?"

I couldn't help but feel the Mark burn, I rubbed my left arm, I winced, and I said, "Father, I've been known as the bat of the dungeons, here at Hogwarts, as you've just whiteness, I'm Head of Slytherins, also known as the Snake's Den, and now, Father, I must—"

He took my left arm, and said, "You must apologize to those you've made sadden for years, even if the child is from your house, and or your so-called family."

I winced, I knew that I needed to report to the Dark Lord's meetings, and so I said, "Father, I must get going, I have a meeting to attend."

He put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "Ichirou, must you always attend this meeting?"

He rubbed my left arm, and I said, "But, Father, I have to attend the meetings, or else…"

He said, "Or else what, Ichirou?"

I said in a shaky voice, "Or else, Father, I get punished for not attending the meetings."

He closed his eyes, after a moment or two, he opened them, and said, "It seems to me that you've been attended these meetings ever since you were seventeen, is that correct, Ichirou?"

I said, "Yes, that is correct, Father."

He said, "And are you happy with what kind of path you've chosen to walk down, Ichirou?"

The pain of the Mark had stopped, Father did let go, then I knew that I had to think about this question, I knew that I didn't belong, but something had told me to be someone else in order to fit in, and so that's what I'd done, but at the same time, it felt like a show to me, I knew that Mother was trying to lead me down the right path, and that's when I understood what she meant by all of that, she didn't want me to land into someone else's hands, someone who, in my dreams, wanted both me and Father killed, and so I whispered, "No, Father. I'm not happy with what I've chosen."

He said in a calm voice, "Then why, Ichirou, do you chose to attend this meeting if, in your case, you're not happy with what kind of path you've chosen to walk down?"

I said, "Because, Father, others who know me as Severus Snape wanted me to join, but I had to change for them, neither me, nor them, knew of Ichirou. Father, I didn't know who Mrs. Snape, the person who you'd given me to, was talking about every time she said Ichirou. And now, I know that she was talking about me."

He said, "Ichirou, there are times when you must be someone you are not, and there are also times when you must be who you really are. Otherwise, you must stay true to not only everyone else, but also true to yourself."

I said, "Yes, Father, I understand now that I have to be true to everyone and also myself."

He said, "Very good, my son."

And with that, I heard my next class coming to the door, I was about to say something, but Father had vanished, and all I could do was wait for the children to come in.

While they were all filing in, I heard Father's voice say in my ear, "Remember, my son, there are times when you must stay true to not only everyone else, but also true to yourself."

And with that, I started the lesson, all the while, figuring out what I should do to become Ichirou, once more.

 _The Sewers:_

All I could do is focus on how to deal with all of my sons, ever since that day, Raphael has been quiet, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello have all been trying to get Raphael to talk, but so far nothing worked, and then I heard Michelangelo said, "I wonder what's gotten into Ralph lately?"

Leonardo said, "Just give him some time to think, I'm sure he's probably figuring out how Sensei had kept his other son a secret for so long. He'll come around soon."

Donatello said, "Hmm… strange isn't it."

Leonardo said, "What's strange, Don?"

Donatello said, "I mean, we all know that Sensei had a son, but to hear that he's alive."

Leonardo said, "I know, that's strange isn't it."

Michelangelo said, "Master Splinter, what dose Ichirou mean?"

I said, "Ah, yes, my son's name, well, Michelangelo, Ichirou means first son in Japanese."

Raphael said, "Well, that's just great."

I said, "Raphael, a word if you may…"

I walk into the kitchen, when Raphael enters the kitchen after me, I point to a chair, and say, "Sit, my son."

Raphael sighs, but then sits down, and I said, "Raphael, is all of this troubling you, my son?"

He sighed, and said, "Sensei, how could you just keep this a secret from all of us?"

I said, "Raphael, have I always told you and your brothers everything?"

He said, "Yes, but—"

I said in a calm voice, "But, was there ever a time when you and your brothers had to hide something from me?"

He said, "No."

I said, "So why is it now hard to believe?"

He thought about that question for a few minutes, and after thinking about it, he finally said, "Sensei, I know what you're getting at, but to hear you speak of another son, a human, I don't know, I can't wrap my mind around it, it's just so… so… strange."

I said, "Is it strange when Casey and April are around?"

He said, "No, well, that's because we're used to having them around. But having a human for a brother? Now that's going to take time."

I said, "Raphael, you're right, having a human for a brother will indeed take time, and he'll have to start learning Ninjutsu soon. So what are you worried about?"

He said in a calm voice, "I guess what I'm worried about is, how he'll react to the sight of four turtles, a rat, and two humans all living together in a sewer pipe underground."

I said, "Ah, yes. Now I see where you're going with this, you're worried because he won't get used to being underground for so long?"

He nodded, I sighed, and said, "Sometimes, we all have to make choices that we don't like."

He said, "You know what, Sensei, you might just be right."

I smiled, and said, "What can I say."

He gets up, and said, "Thank you, Sensei."

I said, "Your welcome, my son."

I watch him leave with a smile on his face, and I couldn't help but feel grateful about this little talk we both had.

 _Hogwarts:_

 _The Headmaster's Office:_

As I walked into the Headmaster's office, I sneered, "What is it, old man?"

He looked up, and said, "Severus, do you have news to share about the meeting today?"

I said without meeting his eyes, "No."

He said, "When you had first agreed to be a spy, you did agree to go to every meeting, didn't you?"

I said, "Yes."

He said, "Where you even at the meeting today, my boy?"

I heard Father's voice in my ear, "Remember, Ichirou, not everything is as it seems to you, and now you shall see what has now become of you."

I sighed, and said in a calm voice, "Headmaster, no I wasn't at the meeting today."

He said sharply, "Severus, are you feeling well?"

I said, "Headmaster, why do you say that for?"

He said, "Because, this doesn't sound like you at all. Have you been seeing someone lately?"

I said, "No, of course not, Headmaster. Why would you think that of me?"

He said, "Please just stop talking like that, Severus."

I didn't say anything, but I did hear Father's voice in my ear, "Ichirou, remember, you must stay true to everyone and yourself."

I heard the Headmaster say, "Severus, are you sure?"

I said, "Yes, Headmaster, I'm fine."

He shook his head, and said, "Severus Snape, what has gotten into you, my boy?"

I muttered under my breath, "My name's Ichirou…"

He said, "What was that, Severus?"

I whispered too low, "Father, what shall I say?"

Father's voice spoke in my ear, "Ichirou, speak from what is true in the heart, not from the mind."

I said, "Headmaster—"

The headmaster snapped, "Severus, if you call me headmaster one more time, then I shall have to send you straight to Poppy."

I knew that he could see a difference in me, I could feel it too, but I didn't know what it was, and so I said, "Must you be so harsh to me, old man?"

He said, "Must you? What kind of language are you speaking, Severus?"

I said, "I'm speaking from what is true in the heart, old man."

He said, "Severus, you have got to be losing your mind. Come here and see."

We both walked over to his pensive, he took a small vail from the shelf, poured it into the pensive, and he said to me, "Take a look, Severus. And see what awaits you."

And so I dove in, and I saw:

 _What I saw didn't surprise me at all, what I saw was myself at the meetings, but until I heard the Dark Lord say, "Now, Severus, will you uphold the duties that I shall assign you?"_

 _I heard myself say, "I will, my Lord."_

 _I saw some of the Death Eaters smirk, and the Dark Lord said, "Will you always be known as Severus Snape?"_

 _I heard myself say, "I will, my Lord."_

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I still watched as the Dark Lord smiled, and said, "Now, Severus, here's your story to tell everyone. You're a wealthy child who was born into the Snape family. You serve me no matter what, and you kill all Muggles or Muggle-borns."_

 _I heard myself say, "Yes, my Lord."_

 _The next thing I heard was, "Imperio!"_

 _I saw myself look up at the Dark Lord, my eyes were glazed, and a sinful smile had appeared on my face, and at that point, I knew what Father had said about me seeing who I was really becoming, and what I saw was the proof that what path I had chosen to walk down._

 _The Dark Lord said, "You shall serve me for as long as you live, Severus."_

 _I heard myself say, "Yes, my Lord."_

 _The screen changed, and I found myself in front of Mother, who was on the floor._

 _I heard her whisper, "I should have told you sooner, Ichirou."_

 _I heard myself say, "What did you just call me, Mother?"_

 _She said, "You mustn't continue to go down that path, Severus. He'll come for you soon."_

 _I heard myself say, "Mother, what are you talking about? I'm happy with the path I've chosen for myself, and now I hate him!"_

 _She said, "You mustn't be angry at him, for what he did saved your life."_

 _I heard myself say, "He abandon me! Of course I'm angry at him!"_

 _She whispered, "I can no longer help you get back onto the right path, Ichirou."_

 _I saw myself pull out my wand, and shout, "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _I couldn't believe that I had just saw myself kill the only person in this world who took care of me._

I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't know what to do or say, and as I pull my head out of the pensive, I heard Father's voice say, "Now you see, my son, that the path that you've chosen is not the path for you. And you must change who you've become, and back to my Ichirou once and for all."

I heard the Headmaster say, "What did you see, Severus?"

I began to back away from the headmaster and the pensive, I couldn't believe that at one point in my life, I had enjoyed killing people, and that had put a sleeve of ice down my back.

I shook my head, the Headmaster was making his way over to me, but I backed up, and away from him.

He said, "Severus, are you alright?"

I felt tears in my eyes, I knew that what I had just saw was in fact true, I didn't want to continue down that road, no matter what everyone says, I knew that everyone saw me as Severus Snape, but now as I rush out of the headmaster's office, I knew that both Father and Mrs. Snape were both indeed right about everything.

For I was not meant to be Severus Snape, I'm meant to be Ichirou, the son of a true Master ninja.

 _The Sewer:_

Casey said, "Master Splinter, have you told him what to call you yet?"

I said, "Casey, he knows that I'm his father, and so he calls me his Father."

He said, "Really, Master Splinter?"

I nodded, and he said, "Cool."

Just then it got all quiet, and I heard Ichirou's voice cry out, "Father, how much longer?"

I said, "Not that much longer, my Ichirou."

He said, "Father, I've seen what I'm becoming, and I know now that I don't want to continue down that path, I can't continue…"

I whispered, "Ichirou, are you alright?"

I heard nothing, and I knew that my first son was in trouble.

* * *

 ** _Do you think Raphael took it well?_**

 ** _Until next time:_**

 ** _JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI_**


	3. III

**_Hi there readers:_**

 ** _Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I haven't been able to work on this story in quite a long time._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

 **The Rise of Ichirou:**

 **Chapter Three: Nightmares, Whispers, and In Trouble:**

 _Hogwarts:_

 _Severus' Quarters:_

I was just sitting here in my quarters, staring into the fire, when a knock sounded at my door, I couldn't believe that Mrs. Snape was right about everything, I also couldn't believe that Mrs. Snape had once, when I was only a foolish man, called me by my real name, Ichirou.

As I made my way to go get it, I heard Father say, "Be true to not only everyone else here, but also be true to yourself, my son."

But before I made a move to open the door, I sighed softly, and opened it.

There standing in front of me, with a frown on his face, was my godson, Draco Malfoy, and so I said, "Mr. Malfoy, why are you out of bed at this **_bloody_** hour?"

He said, "I know it's late, sir, but can I please come in? It's important, sir."

I sneered, "Hurry up. I don't have all night, you know, got to teach all of these _**humans**_ tomorrow..."

He rushed in, I shut the door, then turned to face him, and said, "What is it this time, Mr. Malfoy?"

He blinked, and said, "Uncle Sev, are you alright? You sound..."

I finished for him, "Different?"

He said, "Yeah, have you been-"

I cut in, "No, I have not been seeing someone, Mr. Malfoy. Now, Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you jusst have to talk to me about that can't wait until tomorrow?"

He just said, "I had a dream about you, Uncle Sev. I was wondering if you could help me figure out what it means."

I wanted to burst out laughing, but I heard Father say, "My son, I have sent him, the child you call Mr. Malfoy, a sign that shows that you are indddeed the true son of Hamato Yoshi."

I swallowed my questions for Father, right now I had to deal with a wizard, and so I said, "What was your dream about, Mr. Malfoy?"

He said, "I was in some sort of underground tunnel, or something. I wasn't sure where I was, then I saw something that I think lived down there."

I said, "Hold on, you said that you saw something? What did you see? Or what did they look liked?"

He said, "I saw a rat... four turtles... and three Muggles... hold on, not three, four Muggles. And from where I was at, it kind of looked like yoou were one of those four Muggles."

I said, "A rat, four turtles, and maybe four Muggles? What kind of dream did you have, Mr. Malfoy?"

Hee said, "A really weird one, Uncle Sev. But anywayys, the next thing I saw was that... they all seemed to be like a family."

I nodded for him to go on, and so he said, "Ok so, I was in ssome sort of room or lair, and I heard them all talking."

I said, "What did they say?"

He said, "Ok so, the rat was sitting on a couch, and it said, 'Ichirou, meet the rest of your family.' Then I saw that you were looking scared, and you said, 'Father, how could this be?' The rat said, 'My son, you're no long that foolish little human, now you're a ninja, and so meet Leanardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey Jones, and Apil O'Neil.' Then everything went black, until I was in some sort of large room, it looked like a huge training center, I saw that you and everyone else sitting on the ground, it looked like you and everyone else had just recovered from something, I also saw that you had been hit by something, and so once again, the rat said, 'Ichirou, are you sure?' Then you said in a strange voice, 'Father, I am sure.' Just then and to my great shock, once of the turtles, who was wearing a red headband said, 'So you saw a dark figure flying towards you, and you freaked out! Nice try bro, even Mikey here doesn't do that... most of the time.' Then you said to the turtle who was waring the red headband, 'Ok look, Ralph, first of all, I didn't freak out! I was just shocked and surprised that he'd found me.' Next the rat said, 'Hmm... do you think that the reason why... that this person's looking for you could have to do with something that you'd done while growing up, Ichirou?' Then you said, 'I don't know, I mean, I know that I belong there anymoree. But I was-' then another turtle who was wearing a purple headband said to you, 'I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, Ichirou, but do you maybe think that all of this could mean that... you know... he'd found you for a reason?' Then you said, "I can't believe that he's found me, but why should I even go back there? I mean, I've lived there my entire life, and now I'm not so sure if I chould even go back.' And then I saw another Muggle girl, she was sitting beside you and the other two, and she said, 'Then don't go back, Brother, if it makes you uncomfortable.' That's when I woke up, and came straight to you."

I knew who the turtles were, and I knew where he was talking about, but how could I say it to him, I mean, he comes to me for almost everything and or anything, but even I knew that this night was going to be different.

And I knew the answer to what he was really dreaming about. He had a dream about me and my real family.

But instead I heard Father say, "You mustn't let him know anything about your true parentage, or about your past, my son. The only way to keep everyone you love safe is to leavve without any of them knowing, and even if it means lying to the ones you truely and really love, my son."

I heard Draco say, "Uncle Sev, is it true that you're going to live with the rat, four turtles, and three Muggles? Because, you know that you could always get rid of the three Muggles once and for all, right?"

I couldn't believe that he'd just said that, but how should I tell him that the Muggles are... dare I say it, my real family?

I said to him, "No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not going to leave. Not ever."

He said, "Good, because for a second there, I thought that you were going to say yes."

I said, "And why would I say that for, Mr. Malfoy?"

He said, "Because, I don't know, I just thought that you might know them or something?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, and I said, "You thought that I might knnow a rat, four cold blooded creatures, and three Muggles?"

He said, "What, it's not like they're you real family. I mean, if they really were, then I guess my dream is true."

I said, "No, they're not my real family. Besides, I belong here. With you and everyone else. You know that."

He smiled, and said, "I know that. But Uncle Sev, why the sudden change?"

I couldn't help but look around, and I said, "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go back to bed, it's late."

He said, "What's gotten into you, Uncle Sev? Why aren't you calling me Drag-"

I said in utter colmness but sternness, "Mr. Malfoy, do not question what I've said. Now, get to bed, or else..."

His eyes widened, and he said, "Ok, ok! I'm going! I'm going! Man, you sould a lot like the rat, it's like you're his son or something."

As I heard his shut my door, I couldn't help but say, "That's because, Mr. Malfoy, I am his son."

As soon as I had drifted off into sleep, I realized that I was in the same exact dream that Draco was telling me about.

 _I was sitting on the floor, in the huge training center, when Donatello or Donny said, "I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, Ichirou, but could all of this mean that... you know... he'd found you for a reason?"_

 _I said, "I can't believe that he's found me, but why should I even go back there? I mean, I've lived there my entire life, and now I'm not so sure if I could even go back."_

 _Miwa said, "Then don't go back, brother, if it make's you uncomfortable."_

 _Leanardo or Leo said, "I agree, you know Miwa's right, I'm not so sure if you should even go back, Ichirou. I mean, we're all ninjas here, and we all live underground, so-"_

 _Father said, "Leanardo, my daughter, it is only up to Ichirou, this is the right path for him. He had once took the wrong path, but now he's on the right path."_

 _I thought about what he'd said, but then I saw someone or something lurking within the shadows of both my dream and our home, I got up, Fattther asid, "What is it, my son?"_

 _I heard Draco's voice within the shadows, "Uncle Sev? What are you doing here?"_

 _I said to my family, "Everyone just stay still."_

 _Raphael or Ralph said, "Why-"_

 _I said, "Ralph."_

 _I turned back to Draco, and said, "Looks like we'rre both in the same dream, Mr. Malfoy."_

 _He said, "Uncle Sev, get away from them, and get rid of the Muggles."_

 _I said, "It's time I've said no."_

 _He said, "Uncle Sev, remember what the Dark-"_

 _I snapped, "I said no!"_

 _He said, "Uncle Sev, what-"_

 _I sneered, "No! I'm not going to walk down that path again!"_

 _He said, "Uncle Sev?"_

 _I turned to April and Casey who were both sitting beside me, and said, "I'm not going to kill you both just because you're humans, or what I used to call you, Muggles. I will not kill my family ever again."_

 _Draco sneered, "If you can't do it, then I will!"_

 _I shouted, "NO!"_

 _And then everything went black._

I jerked awake the next day, I couldn't even think straight, I thought that I had a normal dream, but instead that normal dream had turned into a nightmare.

As I got ready, I couldn't even think about what I had dreamt, I shook off the sense that it just might become true.

But befoore I'd left, I took three bottles of colming potion, I knew that I was going to need it for today.

 _Later that day:_

While I was grading papters, I heard Father's voice say, "Is something wrong, Ichirou?"

I jumped, I looked up, and there he was.

I said, "Father, how did you get in here?"

He said, "Why are you worried that I'll get caught?"

I said, "Be careful, Father. These people here don't know anything about Ichirou."

He said, "Oh, you're right. Sorry Severus..."

I said, "Father, how did you get in here?"

He said, "You worry too much, my boy. Just take a breath, and you'll be fine."

I took a few breathes, and then even without the colming potion, as if he was right, I felt calmer.

He said, "Feeling any better, my son?"

I said, "Yes, Father. But I now know that you and Mrs. Snape were right about everything."

He said, "Yes, she had given me her word, but didn't inform me of your 'right' path."

I said, "How did you manage to get in here, Father?"

He said, "I manage to come in without anyone seeing me. Remember, son, we're ninja. We keep within the shadows."

I nodded, I was about to say something, when we both heard a knock, and the Headmaster say, "Severus, who's in there with you?"

I couldn't let Father see the Headmaster, I whispered, "Father, you must hide."

Father said, "Of coruse, Severus. We don't want to be exposed, now do we, my son?"

I shook my head, and said, "Just hold on, Headmaster!"

I said, "Father, quickly."

I couldn't help but open my little storage filed with potions, and I said, "Father, in here."

As Father quickly and quietly made his way inside, he said, "Thank you, Ichirou."

I smiled as I shut the door, then I rushed over to my desk, took a few more deep breas, maybe I should start doing this more often, and said, "Alright, Headmaster, you could come in now!"

To my surprise and disbelief, the Headmaster had to bring along Mr. Malfoy, who only stared at me, I took a few more deep breaths, and said, ""Headmaster, why must you bring-"

Draco said, "Headmaster, I believe that Professor Snape here has been seeing someone who doesn't belong here."

I said, "Headmaster, I shall reassure you that I am not seeing someone."

The Headmaster said, "Severus, please enough with the strange talking."

Draco said, "Professor, you said that you weren't seeing someone, and yet, why do we both hear-"

I said, "Mr. Malfoy, I have not been seeing someone."

The Headmaster said, "Severus Snape, maay I have a word with you?"

Draco said, "Headmaster, do you think that Professor Snape is acting strange this year because, he doesn't belong here?"

I slowly made my way over to the storage, when the Headmaster said, "Severus, where are you going?"

I said without turning around, "I need some more potiion ingredients."

As I crept inside, I heard Draco say, "Professor?"

Then I heard Father's voice behind me say, "Thery're not to be trusted, my son."

I almost screamed, until he covered my mouth, and said, "Do not draw them to us, my son. We're better off left alone within the safety of the shadows."

I nodded, he uncovered my mouth, and I whispered, "Need some light, Father?"

He said, "No thank you, Ichirou. We, as Ninjas, live in a sewer pipe underground."

Before I could say something else, we both heard the Headmaster say, "Severus, who are you talking to?"

I panicked, I didn't think that this day could get any worse, I grabbed some potion ingredients that I knew I needed, and quickly rushed out, all the while trying to figure out what I should say to them."

I saw that both the Headmaster and Draco had their wands pointing straight at me, I gulped, how should I tell them?

The Headmaster said, "Stand aside Severus."

I said, "Headmaster, you don't want to go in there."

The Headmaster said, "Severus, if you could just please stand aside?"

I was about to say something, when I heard Father say, "My son, don't worry, for I have found a way to escape this strange place, in which you have grown up in."

Draco said, "Professor, what-"

I just said with utter colmness but strange tone, "I will reassure you both that I'm not talking or seeing someone."

I knew that I just had to continue with the lies until it was time for me to return home.

 _New York:_

 _The Sewers:_

I couldn't hear anything, it was as if he'd suddenly disappeared, all I could think was about how I'd shown him signs that his entire life was all a lie.

But then I heard my other four sons coming, I knew thaat I would have to keep them all from knowing anything more about their lost human brother, Raphael said, "Master Splinter, when do you think it's time for him to ruturn?"

I said without relaxing, "I believe that-"

Just then I heard his voice say, "I have to try... Oh, Marlin, how could he...? Of course, just like his father... But they all do not know..."

I whispered, "Son, what's troubling you, at this hour?"

He said, "Father..."

I said, "Ichirou? What is it that is toubling you?"

He only said, "Father..."

And that's when I heard nothing.


	4. IV

**_Hi there readers:_**

 ** _Can't believe that this story is still alive! Really hope that this story is good so far._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

 **The Rise of Ichirou:**

 **Chapter Four:**

 _Hogwarts:_

 _Potion's Classroom:_

As I was teaching, I couldn't help but feel so out of place, I just tried to keep up the act, I didn't want to be here, now that I knew who and what I've become. I couldn't even join everyone in the Great Hall, I now ate in my privet rooms, with Father sometimes visiting and also teaching me some Ninjtsu in the mornings before classes were to begin. But as he visited me, he told me that my newly-founded family was in need of help, I didn't think that they would need help. But according to Father, the Shredder, who I now figured out was the man who wanted Father, me, and this Miwa girl, whoever she is, killed in the first place, the Shredder wanted Mother while both the Shredder and Father were trying to win her hart, and of course, Mother chose Father over him. So course, the Shredder wanted us dead because of what Mother had done, I couldn't blame him, I mean, me and James Potter both wanted Lilly Evens, and so Lily chose James over me, just like Mother chose Father. But anyways, the Shredder wanted to first kill us all, and then take over the world. My turtle brothers, along with Miwa, whoever she is, and two the Mugg-I mean-humans, Casey Jones, and April O'Neil, who often help my turtle brothers take down the Shredder and his gang of evilness, which also includes his daughter, Karai. I sometimes wondered how life would be like if I hadn't placed into hidding, if I were to grow up in the world of Ninjutsu, the art of being a Ninja.

Once class was over, I sat down at my desk, as the human children were all cleaning up and getting ready to go to lunch, Mr. Malfoy came up to my desk, and asked, "Professor, are you alright?"

The tone of his voice, which was full of concern, attracted all of my little snakes, as the lions rushed out, I was to be left alone with all of my snakes, who all were looking at me with looks of concern or confusion on their faces.

Pansy Parkinson said, "Professor?"

It suddenly became quiet, I listened for Father's voice, after a few minutes, I let out a small smile as I felt a hand gently touched my shoulder, I didn't have to turn around, I already knew that it was going to be him, but none of my little snakes didn't know that, and so without making a show of myself, I let out a small smile as I turned to face the deepest and most darkest corner of the room, and there he was, I noticed right away, that he had a frown on his face. And so as I forced myself to turn back to my snakes, I thought that I saw someone standing beside Father, and they were looking straight at me.

I was then faced with concern and confusion from everyone, I took a few more deep breaths, and Mr. Malfoy asked, "Professor?"

I stood, took another deep breath, and said to all of them, "May I help you all today?"

Mr. Nott asked, "Professor, you're starting to worry us."

I was about to say soomething, when Father said, "They're all not to be trusted, my son."

I nodded, secretly agreeing with him, then I turned to glare at every signle one of them, and I sneered, "So, you're all worried about me, I see. Well, why are you all suddenly now worried about me!?"

Mr. Malfoy said, "Because-"

I couldn't help but snarl at all of them, _"Because what, Mr. Malfoy?_ Let me put it like this way for you all, I Severus Snape, am fine, thank you very much! And by the way, don't you all have to go to lunch?"

When everyone, but Mr. Malfoy, were out of the classroom, he said, "You're hiding something, aren't you Uncle Sev?"

I just glared at him, it all didn't matter now that I saw who and what I've become, I could actually care less about what they all thought of me, I'm not their tool to use, at the sudden thought of me being a tool, I sneered, "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go to lunch?"

He said, "Strange, isn't it Uncle Sev?"

I quickly hid my shaking hands, they all couldn't know about my shaking hands, every time that I shook, I could actually sense danger near, I took long deep breaths, trying to not let any of my secret 'skills' out, those in which I have learned from Father sometimes when he would visit me before classes were to begin, I also tried to clear my mind, and so I sneered, "What is strange, Mr. Malfoy?"

He said, "How you would actually someday... care for them... them and their kind."

I froze, I knew where all of this was leading to, I quickly hid my fear for my family, and I sneered, "What in Marlin's name are you getting at, Mr. Malfoy!?"

He just said, "I know what you really are, Uncle... or should I say... Hamato-"

I snapped, "Enough!"

He blinked, and he said, "You **serve** the Dark Lord now. And one more thing, when he orders **_you_** to get _**rid of the Muggles,**_ he **wants** _you_ to get **_rid of the Muggles._** Got it?"

I took a long deep breath, trying not to flinch at the memtion of killing my family, out of the corner of my eye, I finally saw who was standing beside Father, it was a girl, she was dressed in black, she had the same hair color as Mother, the same eye color as mine, hmm I wonder where we got the same eye color from, either from Mother or Father, I might have to ask him about it later, and she even looked like Mother, just like I look like Father.

When she saw me staring at her, she was about to attack, but Father put a hand on her shoulder, and he whispered to her, "Must you always attack someone when they're looking at us, Miwa?"

Miwa said, "But Father, he's looking at us. What if-"

I said, "Mr. Malfoy, out!"

He said, "But why, Uncle-"

With just one snap, the door flew opened, and I sneered, "See you after classes, Mr. Malfoy."

Before he left, he sneered, "Father and our Lord will both hear about this-"

I quickly shut the door, disgusted with what he was saying, locked the door, then put up the Silent Charm, and sneered out loud, "I serve no one! I belong to no one! Soon... soon, you all will see... someday I shall return... I am no longer Severus Snape, now I am Hamato Ichirou, the son of a true Ninja Master... And none of you can change that..."

Father and the girl came out, I took a deep breath, and asked, "Father, who is this?"

The girl said, "Father, explain this!?"

Father said, "My children, you must always remain calm. Miwa, this is your younger brother, Ichirou, also known as, Severus. Ichirou, meet your older sister, Miwa, also known as, Karai-"

I said, "Shredder's daughter!"

Miwa only said, "I was his daughter... Until Leonardo told me the truth..."

I said, "You know, the Shredder tried to kill both of us, right?"

She glared at me, and snapped, "The Shredder wanted Mother's hart, you idiot!"

I sneered, "Well, how was I suppoed to know about that!"

Father said, "ENOUGH!"

We both jumped, we both turned to look at Father, who was getting himself calmed down, he then put a hand on both of our sholders, and forced both of us to stand in front of him.

He said, "Both of you must always remain calm. You both are children of a true Ninja Master, next to the Shredder that is, both of you are born as true Ninja Masters, whether you both like it or not, Miwa, you, along with the help from your brothers and sister, are going to be teaching Ichirou. Now, Ichirou, you mustn't let these humans know anything about what's going on. Am I clear?"

Just then the Mark burned, I just ignored his call, he could go on without me, I could care less about him anyway, before I could say something, Miwa said, "Yes, Father."

I hissed as the Mark grew worse, Father and Miwa both turned to me, when Father saw that I was rubbing my arm, he snapped, "Don't you dare go, Ichirou! Whether they like it or not, my son, you're not their tool to use. You need to begin your trainning, do you understand me?"

I nodded, he grasped my arm, with two of his fingures, he pinched where the Mark was at, and after about a few seconds, I felt nothing.

I said, "I understand, Father."

Miwa said, "I'm confused."

I said, "Everything that you heard between me and the students here, is all true. But no one doesn't know anything about Ichirou, you, and Father. They all think that I'm Severus Snape."

She said, "Oh..."

Just then we all heard a tapping, I rushed over to the window, opened it, grabbed the letter, opened it, and read out loud:

 ** _Severus,_**

 ** _I've been noticing that you're acting strange, have you been seeing someone lately? Draco has been telling me that you're no longer referring to him as 'Dragon', why is that so, my dear old friend? Also, you're no longer attending the meetings, you see, the Dark Lord wants you to attend, but you never show up, are you suddenly to scared to show up at the meetings? Please, Severus, just please stop these utter acts of foolishness, and come back to the bat of the dungeons that we all know and fear... my dear old friend._**

 ** _Lucius_**

I was the first to speak, "I. **_Serve._** No. One!"

Miwa said, "What do we do, Father?"

Father said, "We must leave at once! These humans are now way to curious about what has now become of you, my son. No one can know about this, no one can know anything about you, and no one can know that you've been listening to me, my son. No one can know the truth that you were born with, Ichirou."

I said, "But, Father, it's only the middle of the term. How can I-"

Miwa said, "Reply, then make up a story to tell them, and then while everyone's asleep, leave this place, find somewhere for tonight, and then it's to the airport tomorrow."

I said, "I know where to go for the night, but where would I go in the morning?"

Father said, "New York."

I said, "As in in America?"

Father said, "Yes, New York, in America, my son. Miwa, April, and Casey will be waiting for you at the airport. Just look for them, and you should be fine. Don't worry, my son, you don't have leave tomorrow-"

I said, "No! I mean, of course I want to leave tomorrow, Father. I've waited for nearly twenty years, and now I finally get to go home... for good this time. But what about all of this, I mean, what about my wand, robes, broom-"

Father said, "Burn them all, my son. You're no longer who they see you as, my son, now you're a Ninja... One who works within the shadows."

I said, "Yes, Father, I understand."

Miwa said, "You're also going to have to get rid of anything that may give them all something that tells them that you're gone. These humans are strange, indeed, but we're better left alone, it's in our blood to be left alone, to work in the shadows. And if you have to do something to make them forget, then do it, you have to keep this within the family. Just don't leave anything that will give us away... You're no longer Severus Snape, brother, now you're Hamato Ichirou... once and for all."

I looked down, after thinking about what she said, I took a deep breath, and said, "I know now what I have to do... But all of this is going to take some thinking... Especially now that I'm going to a Ninja... Instead..."

Miwa came up to me, placed her hand on my arm, and she said, "Ichirou, just look at me, and listen to what I have to say."

I slowly looked up at her, and she said, "What you're choosing right now, just know that you're doing this for the best, and also for their own good. You're doing this just to keepp everyone here safe from them, they're the ones who've damaged both us and Father. These humans are no longer a part of you, you don't have to be who and what they see you as... You could be who and what you're born to be, Hamato Ichirou, the son of a true Ninja Master."

I couldn't help but shoot her a smile, and I said, "Thank you... Miwa... for reminding me of who I really am..."

She said, "Your welcome, Ichirou... Glad I could help..."

Father said, "Now you know, Ichirou, that you have to be true to not only yourseft, but also to everyone here. I'll see you at April's tomorrow night, my son."

Miwa said, "And I shall see you tomorrow at the airport, Ichirou."

I said, "See you both tomorrow or tomorrow night, Father, Miwa."

Just then we all heard the voices of children, I quickly shoved Lucius' letter into a drawer, I'll deal with that later, I said after a moment or two, "Father, Miwa, both of you must get going. I have classes to teach, I'll see you both either tomorrow or tomorrow night."

Father said, "Your plain leaves at seven in the mornning. Once you leave, everyone here shall probably be getting up for classes. Also, one more thing to remember, do not ever go to that meeting, Ichirou. Do you understand?"

I said, "I understand, Father. Miwa, I shall see you tomorrow at the airport."

Miwa said, "I shall see you tomorrow at the airport, Ichirou. No matter what, you're doing this for their own good. Just to keep everyone safe and out of the Shredder's hands."

I nodded, and watch as both Father and Miwa left without a sound.

After a few more breaths, I took down the Silent Charm, opened the door, and snapped, "Just don't stand there! Get insides!"

As the children made their way inside, I was working on a good story for tomorrow, all the while, planing for my trip to Spenner's End for the night.

* * *

 _New York:_

I knew that this would be hard for him, to leave a life behind, but he knew what was right for both him and the people around him.

Leonardo asked, "Sensei, when will he be coming?"

I said, "Ichirou will be arriving in New York around dust, which means, Miwa, April, and Casey are going to be picking him up from the airport. He won't be arriving here unilt tomorrrow night, he has to get to know the city first, and then tomorrow at nightfall, he'll be arriving here. Which means, since he's human, we'll have to get a bed and an extra room in here for him."

April said, "So he's arriving by plane then?"

Miwa said, "Yes, he's arriving by plane."

Casey said, "Sweet! We all get to meet our little brother."

Miwa said, "Well, first of all, he's my little brother, and secondly, he's your big brother."

Michelangelo said, "Sweet, I get to play with my big brother! I can't wait!"

Raphael said, "I wonder what's he like?"

Just then I heard Ichirou say, "What to say... What to say..."

I said, "Having some difficulties, I see."

He said, "Yes, I am, Father..."

I said, "Well, I bet that your family could help with that."

Just then he sneered, "Don't go to it.. Don't... Go... To... It!"

I said, "Ichirou? Is it the Mark again?"

He said, "Yes, Father, it's the Mark. He's calling me..."

I said, "Pinch it."

After a few moments, he said, "I have to leave now, Father. Everyone's asleep, so I'll be leaving this world behind... See you in New York, Father. Please do tell everyone, including Raphael, that I said hi."

I asked, "Ichirou, did you do what I asked you to do, with all of your... things?"

He said, "Yes, Father, now I must get going... Goodnight Father."

I said, "Goodnight, my son. We all shall see you tomorrow night."

And with that said, I knew that he'd done the right thing for not only him, but also for both us and the humans around him.

* * *

 _ **Hi there everyone:**_

 _ **So how'd you all like that?**_

 _ **Any ideas?**_

 _ **Reviews!**_


	5. X

**_Hi there readers:_**

 ** _Can't believe that this story is still alive! Really hope that this story is good so far._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

 **The Rise of Ichirou:**

 **Chapter Five:**

 _Hogwarts:_

 _Severus' Quarters:_

Once classes and dinner were over, after once again reassuring everyone that I was fine, by that time though, I just wanted to leave, but then once arriving back in my quarters, I changed my clothes, got my wand, broom, death eater outfits, mask, and all my robes and cloaks, quills, ink bottles, parchments, and all the wizarding things, put all of them into a pile in the fireplace, but then a thought had just crossed my mind, I realized that I actually still might need my wand for later, so after digging around for it, I decided to keep it in my pocket, just in case, after saying good-bye to Severus Tobias Snape, I lit the fire place, and just watched as my current life went down in flames.

After that was done and taken care of, I checked to see if I'd left anything behind, I got rid of everything, once done, I sat at the table with a piece of parchment, I took out a small bottle of ink, a quill, dipped the quill into the ink, and just stared at the paper, not sure what to write.

Then it came to me, it was as if I'd wanted to write this all along, I leaned forward, and wrote:

 _ **Headmaster,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that I have to leave like this, but the Dark Lord's wanting me, I have to go, I can't tell you why, but just know that I'll return.**_

 _ **Good-bye,**_

 _ **Ichirou**_

 ** _P. S: If you must know who this person is, or anything about him, then don't even bother finding out, but if you insist, then I'll leave you with this,_**

 ** _Severus…_**

Once done, after sending it off to the Headmaster, I fled to Spinner's End for my last night while here in England.

* * *

 _Spinner's End:_

After a night's sleep, and about to leave, when I froze just at the front door, and heard Lucius say, "You're leaving us?"

I hid my shaking hands, and said without turning around, "You're better off not knowing…"

He said, "Severus—"

I said, "You shouldn't have come here, Lucius."

He said, "Severus—"

I did a back flip, landed behind him, and then held onto him by his arms, he tried to fight back, but I kicked his wand out of his grasp, leaned in, and said, "You wouldn't stand a chance against… Hamato Ichirou… now would you, Lucius?"

He said between gasps of air, "Sev—"

I tightened my hold on him, and said, "You wouldn't want your old friend to turn against you, do you, Lucius?"

He said, "No…"

I said, "Then I suggest that you, Lucius, do not tell anyone, including the Dark Lord, anything of what happened here today."

He was about to say something, when I saw Miwa standing in front of us, Lucius once again tried to get to her, but she said, "Your plane leaves in an hour, hurry Ichirou. Oh and one more thing, make him either forget or… make him pay… See you at the airport, brother."

Once she was gone, I kicked him once more, and then let go, he flew towards the front door, he stopped himself from hitting the door, turned around to face me, and said, "Severus, what—"

I said, "Since when did I become like you, Lucius?"

He said, "You mustn't go down—"

I said, "Since when did I have the courage to **_kill_** like you!?"

He said, "You can no longer—"

I glared at him, and snarled, "No longer what, Lucius? You'd expect me to just come crawling back to you all? You'd think that I'd just leave everything, and go back to that **_person_** that I **_once_** was! Go back to that… **_killer_** that I once was!?"

Just then the Mark started to burn, I pinched mine, Lucius hissed, "We must get going, Severus… He's calling us."

I said, "I'm not attending the meetings."

He said, "But… Severus, why?"

Father said, "Ichirou!"

I said, "I'm on my way, Father. Just have to deal with this… human."

Father said, "You mustn't let others wait, my son."

My eyes widened when I realized what he said, I snapped at Lucius, "They're waiting for us, come on, let's go."

Lucius smiled at me, I just nodded, he lead the way, I followed behind, a few feet back, once making sure that he was way up ahead, I quickly ran to the airport, after going through the process, I was on the plane ride to America, never to be seen again throughout the Wizarding world.

* * *

 _Nightfall:_

 _New York:_

After landing in New York, I quickly found Miwa and two other humans with her, who I guess were April O'Neil and Casey Jones, once I found them, we made our way towards April O'Neil's home, where I'll be staying for the night, tomorrow night, I'll be quickly moving in with my new family, and who all live underground.

Once I was settled in for the night, Miwa said, "Ichirou, this is April O'Neil and Casey Jones. They're our allies and family members."

Just then we all heard a tapping, April went over to the window, opened it, and of course, in came an owl, it landed in front of me, I glared as I grabbed the letter from its legs, scowled as I opened it, and read:

 ** _Severus,_**

 ** _May I ask who this person is, if not, then you know that the Dark Lord will be calling you... Also, where are you, why aren't you here, at Hogwarts, and teaching classes?_**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _Dumbledore_**

Miwa said, "Get rid of that, Ichirou. You're no longer a part of them, now you're a part of us, we're all Ninjas, and we don't get involved with humans… and their kind."

I said, "I know that, Miwa, but these people aren't humans, nor are they normal…"

Casey said, "Call her Karai. She—"

Miwa said, "For your information, Jones, I liked being called Miwa… Karai is long gone… she's dead… just like the Shredder."

I walked over to the window, the owl waiting for my reply, I sighed, then turned back to April, and asked, "Do you have anything to write on? And also write with?"

She said, "Here's some paper and a pen."

I just looked at the pen, not sure what to do, she saw my look, and she said, "Here, why don't I write whatever you say."

I nodded, she sat down next to me, and she said, "What do you want to say?"

And so I began, after writing it, I took a look at what she'd wrote, and it said:

 ** _Headmaster,_**

 ** _I know that you're all confused, but I can no longer be who and what you've been trying to make me as, just know that I'll soon return…_**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _Ichirou_**

Once tying it to the owl's leg, I snarled, "Take this to the Headmaster. If he replies, don't even bother sending it to me."

After the owl was gone, I shut the window, and whispered, "I'm no longer needed there."

I turned back to face Miwa, Casey, and April, they all stayed with me, telling me all of their adventures, I'd learned a lot from them, about my family, my father, and also about them.

It didn't take long for the Mark though, I grasped it, and snarled, "Dam that fool…"

Miwa's eyes narrowed, and she said, "Pinch it…"

After I pinched it, I slowly lifted my left sleeve, but Casey said, "You have to ignore whatever it is… Ichirou. You don't mind…"

Miwa said, "Who would you rather be…?"

I said, "Call me…"

Just then another owl came tapping, I whispered, "Must you always reply old coot!?"

I froze when I saw who it was from, I just shook my head, not wanting to start shouting, after opening it, and then I read:

 _ **Uncle Sev,**_

 _ **Where are you? Why'd you leave? The Dark Lord's looking all over for you! Father's angry at you, apparently he'd gone to see you, and said that while you both were going to the meeting, he looked back, and you were nowhere to be seen. Said that he'd went back to your house, and didn't find you anywhere. Where are you? Please, Uncle Sev, come back…**_

 _ **I miss you,**_

 _ **Dragon**_

Reading that part, his nickname that I'd used to call him from when he was little, I crushed the letter in my hands, now suddenly regretting leaving, Miwa saw my reaction, and said, "You love him, don't you, Ichirou?"

I nodded, she said, "I know it's hard to leave the ones you love so much, I couldn't believe it when I'd found out that my real father wasn't Shredder."

April said, "Why don't we all get some sleep? I'm sure that you'd like to be alone for the night, Ichirou?"

I nodded, once everyone was out, I took out a photo of me holding baby Draco Malfoy, it was the night that he was born, I felt tears in my eyes, I just let them fall where ever they may land.

I just went to sleep, knowing that I'd done the right thing for everyone else, and also, including him…

But also another thought hit me, this thought brought newly-fresh tears, I'd lied to my beloved once again.

* * *

 _ **Hi there everyone:**_

 _ **So how'd you all like that?**_

 _ **Any ideas?**_

 _ **Reviews!**_


	6. XI

**_Hi there readers:_**

 ** _Can't believe that this story is still alive! Really hope that this story is good so far._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

 **The Rise of Ichirou:**

 **Chapter Six:**

 _The Next Day:_

I'd woken up to two more owls, tapping at the window, I quickly got dressed, made my way over to the window, opened it, let the two owls in, took the letters, turned towards the door, saw April standing there, about to come in, and said to her, "Uh... April? Did I say your name right?"

She came in, smiled at me, and said, "Don't worry, you'd said my name right. Now, need some help?"

I looked down, trying my hardest not to let her see my smile, and said, "Yeah, sure."

After opening one of them, I sat back, and read:

 ** _Severus,_**

 ** _My dear faithful servant, what has now become of you? Why aren't you at the meetings? Surely you're having so much fun killing those who aren't like us? I'd be quite disappointed if I'd known that you're now living amongst those who aren't like us._**

 ** _From,_**

 ** _Voldemort_**

 ** _P. S: Who is this foolish man that you've been listening to? I'm sure that the real reason why you'd fled your own life, is to kill that person, wouldn't you agree?_**

I threw his letter in the trash, I hands couldn't stop shaking, the Mark started to burn, I snarled, "I. Serve. No. One! I. Belong. To. No. One!"

Just then Casey rushed in, and said, "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Miwa grasped my left arm, and she pinched it really hard, so hard that I had to gasp, once letting go, I whispered, "I belong to no one!"

Casey said, "Do you all think that we should… you know… take him—"

Miwa said, "We have to take him to see our Father. Come on, let's go."

Before we did leave however, the other letter opened itself, and began shouting at me, forcing me to take a step back from my new family, "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US ALL! YOU'VE LEFT US ALL WITHOUT A WORD ON WHERE THE BLOODY HELL YOU'RE GOING! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US LIKE THIS!? YOU'RE A **_TEACHER,_** AND A TEACHER T ** _EACHES_** STUDENTS! NOT LEAVES WITHOUT LETTING ANY ONE KNOW! LILY EVENS POTTER WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS FROM YOU, NOW WOULD SHE?"

After the shouting was done, the letter disappeared in smoke, I just shook my head, not wanting to believe anyone that I'd left for good, I whispered, "Lily…"

Miwa said, "Ichirou, first of all, glad you'd left without them knowing, second, get rid of all of it… Father would be very disappointed if he'd found out that you're still in contact with the humans, don't you think so too?"

I had to agree, I mean, I've waited my entire life, just to leave the world that I'd never belonged to in the first place, I turned back to the two owls, and said, "I agree, Miwa."

After April wrote my replies, I'd sent them off, once done, we headed towards a tunnel that lead underground, I wrinkled my nose at the smell, this is worse than the Weasley lot, Miwa said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it, just know that this is your new home. Come on, we're almost there."

But just then, we heard voices, they were coming from one of the many tunnels, Miwa, April, and Casey all pulled out weapons, I smirked when I saw Casey pull out a hockey stick, I was about to pull out my wand, when we all heard Father say from behind us, "Welcome home, everyone."

Me, April, Casey, and Miwa all turned around, we all were standing in what looked like my new home, there was a living room in front of us, on the left was a room that was somehow turned into a lab of some sort, on the right of that room, there was the training room, I hid my shaking hands, and then to the right of that was the kitchen. I turned back around when I saw four turtles, I pinched the Mark, now was not the time to start cursing, as the turtles stopped in front of us, one of them who I guess was named Leonardo, or Leo for short, said, "Sensei, we've also might have brought back a guest…"

Father said, "Leonardo, what have you done!? You—"

We all heard someone groaning, and they said, "Uncle Sev?"

I pushed past who I think was both Raphael and Donatello, or Ralph and Donnie for short, and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who had come along with them.

I whispered, "Draco?"

Father said, "Bring him inside, Ichirou."

I picked up Draco, he rested his head on my shoulder, and he whispered, "Uncle Sev?"

I shot him a look, once we all had set him down on the couch, Miwa said, "Since when do you guys bring an outsider in?"

Leo said, "He was looking for someone."

Casey said, "Ichirou, is this the child…"

I said, "I need to talk to him… alone."

Draco looked up at me, I shot him a look, he groaned, Father said, "My sons and daughters, can I please speak with you all. This also includes you too, Ichirou."

I whispered to Draco, "I'll deal with you later."

Once we all were gathered in the kitchen, Father said, "What is the meaning of all this!?"

Donnie said, "Once dealing with the krang, we were going to come back home, but no… Thanks a lot Mikey!"

Mikey said, "I felt bad for him, he was looking for someone, and I thought that we could find whoever he's looking for…"

I said, "I'm the one who he's looking for… Thanks so much you guys."

Ralph said, "Thanks a lot Mikey! Now you're going to sure get him and a bunch of other humans looking for him."

I nodded, agreeing with Ralph, Father said, "Ichirou, you must go talk to him, explain to him the dangers that are in New York, and as for my other sons…"

I nodded, my turtle brothers all groaned, Miwa said, "Just don't try to be too harsh on him, will you Ichirou?"

I growled, "He's in for a very angry surprise."

She said, "Feel bad for him then."

I just walked back into the living room, once seated, I looked over at him, the boy had a cut on his forehead, and a few other cuts.

After a long minute, he said, "Uncle—"

I turned on him, and said, "Just because I leave without anyone knowing, doesn't mean that you could come and find me! I'd left for a reason, and one reason only, Draco, to keep you all safe!"

He said, "But the Dark—"

I sneered, "I. Serve. No. One! Including him…"

He said, "But Father—"

I chuckled, and said, "First Lucius, and now his son… Shame, Lucius doesn't even know where his own son is at… He'd be very disappointed if he knew that his son was with others who don't belong… Shell we write him a letter?"

He said, "No… Father can't—"

I snarled, "Then why did you come here, Mister!?"

He whispered, "You said that you'd never leave us, Uncle Sev. Why do this to all of us? Including Bella…"

I paced in front of him, hands rolled into fists, and after a moment or two, I took a few deep breaths, seated myself in front of Draco on the floor, sighed, and said, "Look, I know why you'd came here, but here is not safe for you, Draco… I'm sorry."

He said, "But… what about Potions? And what about House of Slytherin?"

Before I could answer, Father said, "Ichirou, you must warn him of the dangers that you alone will now face with all of us…"

I sighed, and said, "I know that you want me to return back as your Godfather and Head of House, as well as Potions Master… but you must understand something first."

Draco said, "What is it that I need to understand, Uncle Sev?"

I said, "Do you remember the dream that you'd told me, three nights ago?"

He said, "Of course, the one about the rat, four turtles, and four muggles. Why, are you going to finally get rid of them all, including the four muggles?"

I said, "Listen, do you know who the four muggles were?"

He said, "Of course, there was someone name Miwa, another named April, another named Casey, and one more named Ichirou. Uncle Sev?"

I said, "Yes, Draco?"

He said, "Ok, so I get the first three, but… who's the fourth one, this Ichirou guy?"

I looked away from him, and said, "Hamato Ichirou is still alive…"

He said, "And you know this because…?"

I said, "I know this because… I'm the fourth muggle you saw in your dream."

He said, "No… no… this can't be! You can't! You just can't! Please, Uncle Sev, please tell me that you're not one of them! Uncle Sev, you have to stay, please don't go! Don't leave me!"

I was about to get up, when he threw his arms around my waist, holding onto me, I just slowly looked down at him, he had huge tears streaming down his face, clearly he was shaken up. For the longest time ever, I sat on the floor, holding him in my lap, letting him cry, and also feeling sorry for how he had to know the truth about me, it was just after ten when Father came in, Draco had fallin' asleep just about an hour ago, and said, "The boy really doesn't want this path for you, does he Ichirou?"

I whispered, "No, Father, he doesn't want me to change paths. I know that what I had done was the right thing… but he thinks that I've done something wrong."

Father said, "I know that he thinks that this is wrong of you. But remember, my son that sometimes we, as master Ninjas, have to do the right thing for those who we love the most… That also includes, if necessary, to do things that we don't want to do in order to keep them safe."

I said, "Of course, Father, I understand."

Miwa came in, she sat down across from me, and said, "You must take him back, Ichirou, having an outsider here is dangerous. Even though we, I mean me, you, Casey, and April, are humans living down here, we have to keep the boy safe and out of Shredder's hands. You don't want to lose another member of that world again right? Or worse, you don't want to have to make them pay, right?"

The memories in the pensive came back to me, I shook my head, and said, "I know what I have to do, Miwa."

Father said, "And what is that, Ichirou?"

I looked down at Draco with sad eyes, and said, "I'm going to have to take him back home, and then erase his memories of me…"

Miwa said, "It's the right thing to do, Ichirou. And what if he wakes up in the morning?"

I said, "He'll remember nothing of me."

Father said, "You have to do what's right, Ichirou."

I said, "I know, Father."

Just then Michelangelo, or Mikey for short, came in, and said, "Dude, what's up with the black suit?"

I said, "This is my only outfit I have… for now, anyways."

Mikey said, "You know what this means, bro?"

I said, "What?"

Casey said, "Tomorrow, me and you, up to the surface, shopping."

I said, "Cool."

Just then Ralph came in, sat next to Mikey, and said, "Dude, what's up with the boy? I mean, we all heard him crying like a baby…"

I had to shot him a look, and I snapped, "Just so you know, Ralph, he'd just found out the truth about me. Is that not hard to believe? I mean, I've lived there my entire life, and now he has to know that I'm not meant for that kind of life anymore."

He said, "Of course, you weren't meant for that life. None of us were. And why should he even be here? I mean, for all we know, he could possibly be trying to lure you back into that life."

I said, "You're right about that…"

Mikey said, "So… uh... what do we… I mean… all of us… uh… call you?"

I was about to answer, when the Mark started to burn, Draco woke up, grasping his left arm, and he said, "Uncle Sev!"

I got up, carrying Draco with me, and I said, "Father, I'll be back."

And with that said, I found my way back up to the surface, and I Apearated back to the Wizarding World.

* * *

 _London:_

Once in Wizarding London, I quickly made my way to Malfoy Manor, once there, I knocked on the door of the manor, Lucius came to answer, when he saw me carrying Draco, he said, "What—"

I snarled, "Just because I leave, doesn't mean that none of you could come after me!"

Lucius said, "Sev—"

I pinched the Mark again, there was no way I wanted to return, I shoved Draco into Lucius's arms, forcing Lucius to take him, after that was done, I was about to leave, when I heard Bellatrix say, "Severus…"

I refused to look at her, I wanted out of here now, but she said, "Severus, please… You have to come—"

The Dark Lord said, "Ah… Severus Snape, are you here to join the meeting?"

I had to lie, but I knew that I would have to return back to New York, back home.

I turned around, bowed, and said, "Yes, my Lord… I have come to join the meeting."

He said, "Come on then."

As we made our way to the meeting room, I had to look down, and I heard Father's voice say, "Ichirou, you must return home! They're not to be trusted, my son! You have to return home! Now!"

I whispered in a shaky voice, "Father, I know… I know that this is dangerous for all of us, but at least I know how to deal with them. Please, Father, let me stay a while? I have to, there's no turning back now. And besides, they don't know anything about us."

After a few moments, he said, "Very well, Ichirou. But remember, you're once again walking down the wrong path."

I said, "Yes, Father, I understand."

We had reached the meeting room, I quickly slipped into a chair, Bellatrix sat down beside me, Lucius sat across from me, and the Dark Lord sat at the head of the table, which was on my other side.

I took a few deep breaths, I couldn't let anyone know, and it would do me no good if they all found out about my real identity.

The Dark Lord said, "Severus, where were you today? Why did you leave, and why didn't you reply to my letter that I had sent to you today?"

I had to look away, I couldn't answer truthfully, and so after some thinking, I finally said, "I had to go out of the country for the day, my Lord, I had a few things that needed to be taken care of. The reason why I didn't reply to your letter, was because I had to meet some people who live in the area."

The Dark Lord sneered, "I know you, Severus! I know you're lying!"

Before he had time to pull out his wand, I jumped up, and said, "You all wouldn't stand a chance against… Hamato Ichirou… You all are fools!"

The Dark Lord stood up, and said, "Severus, what has—"

I said, "I knew that this life was good to be true…"

Bellatrix gently laid her hand on my arm, and she said, "Severus, you don't mean that, now do you?"

I said, "You all don't know a single thing about me!"

Bellatrix said, "Severus, hon, please—"

I had to show them, I was about to do a back flip, but Father's voice stopped me, "Ichirou!"

I froze, and I whispered, "Father…"

He said, "I really hope that you're not planning to get yourself killed while with that group."

I said, "But, Father, I want to go home… I want to—"

The Dark Lord sneered, "Severus!"

Father said, "You have to come home, my son, there is not safe for you!"

I quickly blinked back tears, there was no way I was going to show them my 'Muggle' side, and I said, "My Lord?"

Father said, "Hamato Ichirou!"

I looked down, I couldn't figure out who should I listen to, after some time, I sighed, and said, "I must get going, my Lord."

Before I knew it, I was on the group, screaming in pain, after what seemed like forever, he stopped, and sneered, "You belong to me, Severus Snape!"

I struggled to get up, when I was on my feet, the Dark Lord was about to hit me with the curse, but instead, I did a back flip, I heard gasps from all around the room, I landed a few feet from where I was just at, looked at everyone, sighed, and said, "I'm not who you all think I am… I was put into your world for protection… I wasn't wanted here to begin with… I'm better off somewhere else."

I was hit with the curse once more, my screams echoed throughout the room, people stared, some were just looking at me, others were looking away, and most of them just looked somewhere else. After some time, the Dark Lord stopped, I heard Father shout, "Get OUT of there!"

I rolled onto my stomach, my thoughts all mixed up, once I was on my feet, the Dark Lord said, "Who do you belong to, Severus?"

Father said, "Remain calm, Ichirou."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and heard someone say, "Young Ninja, your true destiny awaits."

I took a step back, this time I heard Father say, "Hamato Ichirou, you get out of there, right now!"

As I calmed down, I began slowly creeping backwards, towards the door, once I was at the door, my eyes snapped open, and I said, "Someday I shall return…"

Then I heard the voice say, "Don't come back, young Ninja, here is not where your true loyalties lie, your true loyalties lie with your family… Someday, young Ninja, all shall be revealed to you."

The Dark Lord noticed that my hand was on the knob, and he shouted, "Where are you off to now, Severus!?"

Before I said anything, Father said, "GO NOW!"

Just then the Dark Lord said, "Severus, come back! What—where are you going—"

I didn't have time to look back, I knew that Father was right, but upon arriving back here once more, I felt like something, or rather someone, was with me this entire time.

As I quickly made my way back to New York, all I could think about was whoever the person was, and what they were saying, "Young Ninja, your true destiny awaits you…"

It almost sounded like someone, who was among the Death Eaters, knew who I really am, and they also know the truth about me…

And my family.

* * *

 _ **Hi there everyone:**_

 _ **So how'd you all like that?**_

 _ **Any ideas?**_

 _ **Reviews!**_


	7. XII

**The Rise of Ichirou:**

 **Chapter Seven:**

 _New York:_

I woke up the next morning, after a night filled with so much pain, after getting dressed, I found my way into the training center, where I saw Miwa and April training together, after watching them train, April said, "Good morning, Ichirou. Sleep well here in your new home?"

I said, "Well, let's see, once taking the boy home, I had to stay there for a little bit, because I was forced to take part in a meeting, which by that time, I wanted return home, by the time the meeting was over, I may have—"

Miwa said, "If it means that you have to show them some moves, then you've done well about keeping them all safe."

Father said, "Ichirou, explain what happened last night?"

My turtle brother came to joint us, along with Casey Jones, when they were all seated, Leo said, "What do we call you?"

I said, "Call me Ichirou."

Leo said, "Alright Ichirou, so you're our long-lost human big brother?"

I looked away, and said, "Yes, I am."

Ralph said, "I know now where I get my anger from."

I began to pace, I turned my back to them; I pinched the Mark, and snarled in a cold whisper, "It's time I walk down my own path. No longer will I be that human, I will never be what the Wizards now see me as, I am Hamato Ichirou, and I will not be who they see me as, I—"

Mira said, "Ichirou, I will not sit here and listen to that. Let alone having them here."

I said, "I know, Miwa. But they're not going to give up that quickly."

Ralph said, "Then let's kick their butts!"

I turned on him, and said, "No, we will not! You don't understand, these humans aren't like other humans, there aren't like those that you all had to face."

Donnie said, "You were led to believe that you were one of them?"

I pinched the Mark, and sneered, "Damn that fool, I serve no one. And, yes I was to believe that."

April said, "Ichirou, you must fight it, you're a Ninja now, they don't belong with us, and we're better off alone."

I asked, "But how? How can I fight this? I can't just 'ignore' him or his calls, you know."

Father said, "This is why you must begin your training, my son."

I looked down, I didn't know what to say, I knew that I had done the right thing, but at the same time, my heart was heavy with regret, I couldn't seem to get my love out of my head, I sighed, and said, "I need some time to think."

Father said, "You will get through this, Ichirou. You just have to face this on your own, this is a sign that you, alone, will have to choose between who you are now and who you were born to become."

I nodded, looked at everyone, and walked back to my temporary room.

I didn't think that leaving the world that I grew up in was going to take its toile on my heart, I knew that if I were to ever return there, then I would have to face everyone again, and I didn't want to face them once more. Not often I saw how my actions had affected the Dark Side.

As I sat down on my cot, I started to scratch the Mark, I wanted it gone, I didn't want this, I couldn't have this, the Mark started to burn, I was about to pinch it, when I heard him say, "Severus."

I snapped, "You have no control over me."

He said, "Severus, you mustn't walk down that path."

I snapped, "All this time, I've been blinded by foolish lies. Not once did I ever know that I wasn't a part of your world."

He said, "But surely I've shown you more than what you now are searching for?"

I whispered, "You've been lying to me, surely you've also—"

He snapped, "You serve me, Severus Snape!"

I chuckled, and said, "You really think that? I've only been gone for a few days, and now I think you've forgotten who's missing."

He snarled, "You think that you're a part of them!?"

I said, "No, my Lord, I would never think that."

He chuckled, and said, "My dear faithful sever ant, you must return back to us."

I thought about that, I knew that Father would want me to begin my training, I thought that if I were to begin my training, then I would return, then when the times right, I could let my 'skills' show, and they wouldn't know that it was me who attacked them.

I giggled at the sudden thought of attacking them all, and I said, "I'll return in a few months, my Lord, and there I shall stay until the second Wizarding War starts."

He said, "Very good, Severus."

I heard a knock; I turned around, saw that it was Casey, and said, "Hi."

Casey said, "Ready to go?"

I said, "Let me tell Father real quick."

April said, "Already taken care of."

I got up, walked out of my room, and I said, "Casey, is April coming with us?"

April said, "Actually, I'm going to get me, Casey, you, and Miwa something to eat, so why don't we all head up to the surface together?"

Miwa said, "Can I come with you all?"

I said, "Why not, I would like it if you also came with us."

Casey said, "That way we don't have to come back down here to eat, we all could just eat up there, and I know a good place too."

Father said, "Where are you all going?"

Casey said, "We're going up to the surface, Ichirou and I are going to find him some new clothes, and then we're all going to get something to eat at Panda Express."

At the mention of Panda, Father said, "Ichirou, make sure that you stay behind…"

I said, "Father, do you know why?"

He only said, "All shall be revealed to you, Young Master of the art."

I was about to ask him what he'd meant by that, but Casey said, "We must get going, Master Splinter."

Father said, "Very well."

As we were about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned back to Father, and he said, "I don't think that you should go up there with that thing in your pocket. Let alone having that foolish thing on your arm."

I pulled out my wand from my pocket, he held out his hand, I couldn't help but feel like I was a kid again, and I wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school, I was about to give him my wand, when I pointed it at my left arm, and I said, "Accio Dark Mark!"

I grimaced as the Mark burned, a moment later, the Mark sit self floated in from of us, I still had my wand pointing at it, and I shouted, "I! Serve! No! One! Including! You! AVADA KEDAVRHA!"

After the familiar flats of emerald green, I slowly brought my wand down, and I put it into Father's hand, who was looking at me with a look of satisfaction on his face.

But when we got up to the surface, I saw that a pack of owls were blocking us, and I snarled, "Great!"

I quickly grabbed all of them, and I snarled at the owls to return back to Hogwarts.

I was about to turn back to my siblings, when we all heard someone say, "Professor?"

I turned to glare at whoever had spoken, and I was shocked at who it was.

I sneered, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

He said, "Me? What are you doing here, Professor? I thought that you would still be at Hogwarts."

I sneered, "You should also be at Hogwarts, Potter. What are you even doing here?"

He was about to say something, when Miwa said, "We must hurry, we all don't want to get into more trouble, and you still have to begin your training."

I said, "Potter, what are you really doing here?"

He said, "What are you doing with Muggles, don't you hate them?"

I snarled, "Go back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter!"

He fled, I calmed down, and April said, "Anyone still up for shopping and food?"

Casey said, "I don't think that we're going to be doing any of that today, April."

Miwa said, "Ichirou, do you know that boy?"

I said, "Just because I'm gone, doesn't mean that they all could find me."

She said, "Change of plans for today, let's find out who these people are, and let's get rid of them."

I said, "But just don't tell anyone, including Father."

She said, "Alright, but when he finds out about this, then you're going to tell him. Got that?"

I said, "Alright, fine."

April said, "So Miwa, how are we going to find out more about them without Master Splinter finding out about this, now that there are others who are now coming after Ichirou?"

I said, "I know a place, but we'll have to make up a plan on how to get my wand."

Miwa said, "You mean that stick that you had to give Father?"

I nodded, and said, "But first, can we at least get something to eat? I'm hungry."

So we went to a place called Panda Express, I had to remind myself that I was a human, as we went in, Casey said, "Just so you know, I'm the cool one, April is the sensitive one, and Miwa is the upbeat one in the family."

I was about to say something, when a man said, "Welcome! How are we today?"

April said, "Good to see you again, Mr. O'Riley."

Mr. O'Riley said, "Ah yes, April, Casey, Miwa, and whose this young man with you all? Surely you must be with the turtles?"

I said, "Yes, I am with the turtles, how do you know them?"

Mr. O'Riley said, "Don't fear, young Ninja, for I was rescued by them, and so, my dear friends, what would you all like to eat?"

Miwa said, "My special."

April said, "My special."

Casey agreed with April, I said, "I'll have one of each of whatever they have."

Mr. O'Riley said, "Alright, young Ninja."

As he worked, I whispered to April, "Does he know about us?"

She said, "Only about the turtles, your Father, us, and now he's going to meet you."

I said, "And he's blind…"

At that moment, he looked at me, and whispered, "Master Ichirou… What an honor…"

I looked at my siblings, they all looked at Mr. O'Riley, I was about to say something, but Miwa said, "What did he say?"

April said, "Mr. O'Riley, do you know our friend?"

He stopped, turned to face all of us, and said in a strange tone, "Long ago, a prophecy was made about a young Ninja, who had to be hidden from his true destiny. When he returned to his family, this young Ninja had to cope with the battle between his family and his unique life that he was raised up in. While he stayed with his true family, learning even much more than what his family taught him, he had to fulfill his true destiny but there's more than just that."

I said, "Do you know who the boy is?"

He turned to me, and said, "The young boy is you, Master Ichirou… You're the next Ninja Master of Ninjutsu. But there are others who must know who and what they're born with."

I asked, "Who else is involved, Mr. O'Riley?"

All he said was, "The two boys, and… Can it really be!?"

I said, "What is it?"

All he said was, "The boy… he's been led down the same path that you, Master Ichirou, were led down. You must save him, for he too had to be hidden, but really, he was stolen from you all at the same time that you were placed into hiding, Master Ichirou. The child must know what his true path is, he must know who and what he's to become. And if not rescued from the fate that you had to face, I'm afraid to say that the boy could or will never be retrievable, and he will not understand the sudden change within him, when the time comes."

April said, "Who is this young boy, Mr. O'Riley?"

He only bowed before me, and said, "The boy must return back home, he has to start his training now, just as you, Master Ichirou. His name's Tie Lung, Master Ichirou and good friends."

We all said at the same time, "Tie Lung?"

He only said, "You'll find out soon, Master Ichirou."

Miwa said, "Mr. O'Riley, can you tell us more about this prophecy?"

Mr. O'Riley said, "As the young Ninja grew more and more in the ways of Ninjutsu, the path of a true Ninja Master. But along the way, the past that he'd left behind, had begun to look for him. Only when did they find him, but what they didn't know, was that as the years went by, the young Ninja Master himself, along with Tie Lung, had not wanted to return. You see, when the past had found him and Tie Lung, it was already too late to change both of their minds. This also included the two young boys."

I sat there; wondering about what he'd said, it wasn't going to be that easy, trying to forefill a prophecy, gosh now I know how Potter feels, my gut was telling me to forget about the Wizarding world, but my heart kept on reminding me of my beloved witch, with a heavy heart, something also came up, whoever this Tie Lung person or kid really was or is, it didn't fit the picture at all, and as I thought more and more about Tie Lung, it just now dawned on me a few nights ago, while Draco was in my quarters, it almost seemed like he had figured it out, although he did figure out that I'm indeed the 'rat's' son, but what he didn't know was that that dream of his, it would someday come true, no matter what.

Finally I said after a moment, "Mr. O'Riley, how could I forefill my destiny, if I was raised differently? I don't—"

He cut me off, and said, "Do you think that just because you had been raised up by those who have fed you lies, that you wouldn't know how to overcome your past, and begun your future as a Master of the Art?"

 _The Art…_

My brain searched for those particular words and that particular memory, as I was doing so, I heard someone say, "The Art, young Master, is one that we all have studied while in school…"

Then it hit me, hard. My eyes widened, and I whispered, "Ninjutsu…"

Mr. O'Riley said, "The art of being a true Ninja Master, Master Ichirou. It is within your blood, you must become one with the art, in order for you to master it."

I whispered, "The art of a Night-fighter… One who practices the Art, will forever be lost within the Dark ways of the Art of a Night-fighter… This has to be something else, it can't be my true bloodline, can it?"

Then I heard the Dark Lord shout, "You'll pay for this, filthy scum!"

 **" _The Art of being a Night-fighter has only one type of fighting style, can anyone guess what type that is?"_**

 **" _Dark Arts!"_**

 **" _Well, this type of art is considered Dark Arts. But no, let me tell you all an Art that we, as wizards and witches, don't know much about. This type of art has never ever been known to us. This type of art is called_ Ninjutsu—"**

I jumped out of my seat, paced, while I paced, I just let the memory play in my head:

 **"Ninjutsu, _what's that?"_**

 **" _It is a type of art that only a few know about, in fact, there's an old legend about the art, that according to some wizards, has turned whoever practices the art, shall not return. Also the legend says that there once was a war between two Muggle families, can anyone guess who the two Muggle families were?"_**

 ** _Silence…_**

 **" _Let me tell you all who the two Muggle families were, one was called the Hamato Clan, while the other, had a much more strange name, they were known as the Foot Clan. These two clans had a strong dislike for each other, the two leaders, who were once brothers, the Shredder and Yoshi, were both after one woman's heart. Now, there was a woman named Tang Shang, who was the most beautiful woman in the village, she had chosen Yoshi over the Shredder, who now hated Yoshi for taking his girl away."_**

 **" _What happened to them?"_**

 **" _There was a fight one night, a fight that involved the two leaders, only the Shredder wasn't about to leave without taking one of the children that belonged to Yoshi, no one knows where the other child had went off too."_**

 **" _What were the children's names?"_**

 ** _Just then, I realized that I was in this memory of mine, I suddenly wanted out of this memory, a memory that even I knew, I shouldn't be in, but I knew that there was more to it for me to see, I saw that it was my seventh year, I saw myself sitting with a group of new Death Eaters, we all were in a lesson with Gryfinndors, I saw Lily sitting with James and his group, I knew that it was just two years ago, that we had had our fallin' out…_**

 ** _And that made me sick to my stomach, just to even think about it, let alone in a memory where it happened only two years early._**

 ** _The Professor looked at me, and she said, "I can only tell you all one name, for the other, has been in hiding for protection."_**

 ** _She said that last part while she made her way towards me and my group, her eyes never leaving my face, once she was in front of our group, or in front of me for that matter, I wanted to hear what she'd said that day, for it was too low for any of us to understand, I walked just beside my younger self, leaned down, and she said softly, "You have been led astray, young child, for when the time's right, you shall lead a legacy that of your family, in which you shall be returned to, young child of the Art."_**

 ** _At that moment, she asked me, "Mr. Snape, care to lend me your left arm?"_**

 ** _I saw myself slowly pull out my left arm, then she grippes it tightly, and she shouts to the rest of the class, "Everyone, class dismiss!"_**

 ** _As the others rush out, she snaps, "Miss. Evans, stay behind, I may need your assistants. Go along, Mr. Potter, don't worry about her."_**

 ** _Once everyone was out, the Professor magically closed and locked the door, and put up the Silent Charm, I saw Lily's eyes widen slightly, she rushes to the Professor's side, and she says, "What is it, Professor?"_**

 ** _The Professor forces the Mark up, I saw myself just looking confused, wondering what the hell was going on, then the Professor traces the Mark, once at the bottom, her grip tightens, forcing my younger self to let out a gasped, Lily only said, "Professor…"_**

 ** _The Professor said, "Miss. Evans, take a hold of his left arm, I'll have to make sure that it will never be done!"_**

 ** _Lily does as she is told, only to mutter under her breath, "It can't be done… It will never come true. I can't allow you to find out."_**

 ** _My eyes widened as the Professor pulled out her wand; she took a hold of my right arm, carving something into it, making me scream out loud, all the while, she snaps at me, "This will be your reminder for whenever you think about it, Mr. Snape! You are a Snape! Nothing more, nothing less! Take this as a reminder for the next time you try to cross paths with someone who will kill you… and your family! Tu dolebis, Hamato Ichirou filium meum dilectum forsitan quis audeat extendas manum tuam super eum!"_**

 ** _Then she quickly healed the wound, making it disappear into my skin, she then Obliveates me, forcing me to not remember a single thing about what took place that day._**

 ** _Once done, she said, "You may go now, Mr. Snape."_**

 ** _As I watched my younger self leave, I knew that the memory wasn't done yet, after I had left, the Professor says to Lily, "Keep an eye on him, Ran. The boy can't know about the truth behind his kettō."_**

 ** _Lily bows, and she says, "Hai, Ayane."_**

Just then the memory went blank, I'm left standing in front of Mr. O'Riley, who after a moment, said to me, "Master Ichirou?"

I whispered, "What was that…?"

Just then Miwa said, "Ichirou, look at your right arm!"

I hissed loudly as words made themselves known on my bare skin, forcing me to bang my left fist on the counter, eyes shut tightly as the pain grew worse, once it was gone, my eyes narrowed at the phrases that's now forever on my skin:

 ** _You shall forever be bound to the pain that of which now comes upon you… Ichirou, the downfall of your generations greatest Master of them all, Master Splinter… For my husband shall forever reign upon this Earth, and you and your family shall be forever gone._**

I only stared, how could this even be, not once did I ever know that I'm to not only be a savior, but also be the Shredder's downfall, I couldn't believe that this, this simple statement, was now forever planted onto my already scared skin, I couldn't help but cover up the statement, muttering a spell so that only I could see the truth behind what really happened in my seventh year.

Just then I heard Lily's voice shout, "AAAAAAHHHHH! YOU WILL REGRET THIS, HAMATO ICHIROU! YOU FILTHY LITTLE BRAT! AND I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I SHALL MAKE YOU, YOUR FILTHY PETS OF A FAMILY, AND YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN SIBLINGS PAY! YOU DON'T BELONG WITH—"

I heard someone whisper in my ear, "Lies, lies, lies, it's all lies. She's returned only to take revenge upon your decision, she doesn't care what happened, and she only wants you to be led back down that path, in which you have been walking down for so long."

My eyes snapped open, and I said, "Like you would ever care about me, was that just a trick to get me where you wanted me!?"

Lily said, "Severus, you can't! I've—"

I sneered under my breath, "You're lying, and I know you!"

She snapped, "You think that you're apart of them!? How could you be a part of them, when you've grown up in our world!? Were you placed there for protection!? If so, then you're wrong! You are Sever—"

I snarled loudly, "Enough! Mind that little filthy mouth of yours, you filthy little back-stabbing disgusting Mud blood! I never wanted to be there in the first place… I don't belong there either!"

I ignored my sibling's stares, only Mr. O'Riley seemed to understand my sudden outburst, and so he simply said, "That's it, Master Ichirou, that's it. Fight them off, drive them away… No one, not even them and their foolish ways, can know about what true power that has been in your blood from your very birth into the wonderful, yet new, world of Ninjutsu. Keep fighting them."

She snarled, "Don't listen to him, Severus! You know that this path and the Art is danger—"

I snapped, "This _so-called-_ _ **Art**_ is what you and that Professor tried to forbid me from finding out! This _so-called-_ _ **Art**_ is the reason why I haven't looked back at that heck of a life! This _so-called-_ _ **ART**_ is a part of me; it runs through my very blood! And if it hadn't been for my Father, I might have never known of what really happened in our Seventh year! Thanks to you, I may never get to have the peace that I so badly want! Thanks to you, your own son is now in even MORE danger than he should be in, at the age of sixteen! Hadn't you even thought about that!?"

She said, "Sev—"

I snapped harshly, "I don't even WANT to listen to you right now, thanks for the early death wish that you had gotten! That way I wouldn't have to—"

She said, "Severus, no!"

I snapped once more as I begun to pace, "Pathetic, really. No wonder why I had ended our _so-called-_ _ **friendship**_ in our Fifth year. Not only that, but I also know that you and that bloody Professor were hiding something all along… And yet, you didn't have the bloody guts to at least let me, for once, be set free…"

She sneered, "What? Do you possibly think that I would let you be that!? Severus—"

I took a deep breath, and heard Father's whisper, "Be strong, Ichirou. Don't let them see you weak, a Master never shows any weakness in front of their foes, only in front of family are they allowed to show weakness. Remember your training, you must always—"

Lily snarled harshly, "Filthy bloody rat!"

I whispered harshly back at her, "That filthy bloody rat is my Father, thank you very much!"

Father said, "I must leave you now, Ichirou…"

I said, "Thanks, Father. See you later."

As I felt him leave, Lily snarled, "You traitor!"

My eyes narrowed, my hands were now into fists, and so I said harshly, "Who do you—"

Just then, and to my great horror, I heard the Professor say, "Child, you must return back to the—"

At that same moment, Miwa's eyes widened, so did Mr. O'Riley's, and Mr. O'Riley say a bit loudly for me to hear, "No! Master Ichirou, fight her! She has to be stopped!"

I blinked, and I said, "What was that?"

Miwa said, "I'll explain once we finish here, at home."

Mr. O'Riley said, "Miwa's right, Master Ichirou, once you all get home, you two need to talk with your Father about this. This is not only very important information, but when in the wrong hands, it could also be very dangerous. And at this point, if they're both back as you say… Then no one's safe here any longer…"

That's when I heard Lily's cold cackling, I wanted her out of my head, so far she's making me feel sick to my stomach, not leaving me alone, and so I just shook my head, I knew that a headache was about to form, and I didn't want to have that either. So I quickly sat down, put up my shields, suddenly not in the mood to deal with her at that moment, forcing her voice out of my head, as I slowly calmed down; Mr. O'Riley said as he pushed my plate towards me, "There is greatness in you, Master Ichirou. You just have to find it within yourself, and you'll see the true side of yourself."

Miwa said, "That's why Father said that you will have to choose…"

April said, "This is also why Sensei said that you have to begin your training."

I gave Miwa a questioning look, she explained, "Father is both Master Splinter and Sensei, just in case you were wondering. Don't worry, I was also confused in the beginning."

Mr. O'Riley said, "Now is your time to lead a path, but there's danger along the way, Master Ichirou, other's will try to misled you back down a road that you've just walked down, but you must decide what's right, and in order for you to do that, you will be tested."

My eyes widened, I thought back to the dream that Draco was telling me about, and so I said, "So the boy was right, I know this, I will be tested on loyalties."

Mr. O'Riley said, "That's right, you will be tested on loyalty, skill, and whether or not you protect your family."

I said, "You mean that one of these days, I'm going to have to turn against my own family in order to protect them?"

Mr. O'Riley said, "You're right, Master Ichirou."

Just then we all heard the door opened, and we all heard Donnie say, "There you all are, we've been looking all over for you guys. What in the flaps is taking you all so long?"

I said, "Thank you, Mr. O'Riley."

He said, "Your welcome, Master Ichirou."

Leo said, "Come on, everyone, we have a few things that needs to be taken care of first."

Before I could walk out, Mr. O'Riley put a hand on my arm, and he said, "You will become an even greater Ninja Master than that of your family, you just have to face this on your own, and then it is up to you, Tie Lung, and the two boys, to decide whether you all want this war to end in peace or fear."

I couldn't believe that I was to become a savior, I felt like I was in Potter's shoes, and I just said, "Thanks again, Mr. O'Riley."

He bowed low, I decided to return the bow, once I was straightened, he too got up, and he said, "Your quite welcome, Master Ichirou."

I had to ask, "How do you know my name?"

All he said was, "Let's just be thankful that I'm the only one who knows of your very birth and return, Master Ichirou."

I said, "I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

He said, "You must begin your training to not only learn and rescue those who have now been lost, but to also fulfill your true destiny, Master Ichirou."

I said, "I will."

Just then Ralph said, "Come on, Ichirou!"

As I walked out of the restaurant, I thought of nothing but the prophecy, I mean I know how to hide them and all, but for me to actually be a part of one, I couldn't help but think of Potter, as we all headed back home, I also couldn't help but hear him say, "Severus."

I ignored his voice, I just followed my siblings back down the sewer pipes, forgetting all about his voice, upon arriving back home, I couldn't help but say to my siblings, "I think that we should skip the searching for now, I mean I still have to get used to the entire need-to-save-the-world thing first."

April said, "Good idea, I think that we could help with that."

Leo said, "What's going on?"

Miwa said, "I don't think that we should tell them, Ichirou. It's safer for them to be and stay safe."

Father said, "Is this about what you've just found out?"

I said, "Father, how did you know?"

He said, "I knew that you four would find out, but I also knew that the rest of us couldn't help and or guide you along it. I am trusting you, that whatever has to come and misled you, that you are going to do the right thing, and keep us all safe and from those who have now discovered that you're no longer there."

I said, "But Father, why didn't you send me some sort of sign of what I was going to expect while here?"

He said, "I did, remember the dream that the boy was telling you about?"

I said, "No wonder why I couldn't think clearly."

He said, "You were thinking of ways to keep the boy safe, weren't you not?"

I said, "I was also trying to figure out what that meant."

Leo said, "Ichirou, what are you hiding?"

I said, "I'm not hiding anything, I've just found something out about myself."

Donnie said, "Can we help?"

I said, "I have to do this on my own. Sorry guys, but right now, I have to think about what's been happening to me lately."

I walked back to my room, I really had a lot on my mind, but before I could even think about the prophecy, I heard him say, "What prophecy, Severus?"

I said, "I'm just thinking of the Potter brat, my Lord."

He said, "You shall serve me, Severus."

I lowered my head, and said, "I serve no one!"

He sneered, "Yes, you do!"

I sneered, "I belong to no one!"

He snarled, "You belong to me, Severus Snape!"

My entire body was shaking, I had grip the chair for support, and also I had to snarl, "My! Name! Is! Ichirou!"

He said, "Severus, stop this foolishness right now!"

I heard Father say, "Ichirou!"

I turned to Father, and said, "Yes?"

He said, "It may seem that your fight has already begun?"

I said, "Yes, Father, my fight has already begun."

He said, "Come, it's time for you to practice, as well as, learn some new skills."

Just then I remember something, and I suddenly said, "Father, while up at the surface, we went to a place called Panda Express, and while there, I sort of had some kind of flashback… I can't explain it, it was strange."

Father said, "What was it about?"

I said, "It was two weeks after I had gotten the Mark, all of us were sitting in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and we had it with another house. While just sitting there, the Professor told us of one particular art that we, as wizards and witches, don't know much about. This was my final year, I didn't really know anything about my real heritage or things like that, but anyways, the Professor told us that the Art, meaning Ninjutsu, was one of the most dangerous, yet fascinating, type of fighting style ever known to any witch or wizards.

"So the Professor told us, basically, about how we, as Master Ninjas and Ninjas in training, had become two forces at war. I only didn't think much about it, because well, I didn't want to get involved with any of it. Of course, now that's changed a great deal. Anyways, while they were telling us this story, they mentioned you, the Shredder, Mother, and two—no, not two—three, yeah three little babies, two who was stolen, while the other was hidden away for protection.

"But while she was talking about the three children, while she was talking about the child who was hidden away for protection… She was making her way towards me and my friends, or towards me for that matter, once she was in front of me, she said something strange, and she said, _You have been led astray, young child, for when the time's right, you shall lead a legacy that of your family, in which you shall be returned to, young child of the Art._

"After that, she traces the Mark, shouts at everyone to get out, but another student, who she says to that it wasn't time yet, that they both have to do something in order for me to not find out about something, I wasn't sure because I was confused at what was going on that day. Then she orders the student to take my left arm, and that's when she whispers something, something that made me sick to my stomach, and she said, _It can't be done… It will never come true. I can't allow you to find out._

"But then the Professor grabs her wand, forces my right arm up, and she… she… carves some sort of phrases into my skin, all the while, she's saying to me, _This will be your reminder for whenever you think about it, Mr. Snape! You are a Snape! Nothing more, nothing less! Take this as a reminder for the next time you try to cross paths with someone who will kill you… and your family! Tu dolebis, Hamato Ichirou filium meum dilectum forsitan quis audeat extendas manum tuam super eum._

"And so, she erases my memory of that day, forcing me to forget about what really took place in my Seventh year. But then, after I'm out of the room, the Professor tells that other student to keep an eye on me, just to make sure that I won't find out about my real blood or anything like that. The memory ends with the student bowing, and saying, _Hai, Ayanne._ So, what do you think, Father?"

He stood there, just looking at me, I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but then he grabs my right arm, I knew that he would want to see the phrases, so I quickly lifted the charm, his grip tightens as the words appear, once they were all there, he mutters the phrases quietly to himself, after a while, he lets go, and said while making his way out of my room, "Come, Ichirou, we must prepare you for your showdown with the Foot clan… Especially, if it's with the Shredder himself."

Before I made it out of my room, I heard him say, "You serve me, Severus Snape."

I just followed Father into the training center, where I was to start and fulfill my true destiny.

As Hamato Ichirou, the son of a true Ninja Master, and the next young Master of Ninjutsu.


End file.
